Lost in Paradise
by Drylaine
Summary: "Um dia, não sentiremos mais essa dor. Leve tudo embora. Sombras suas. Porque elas não me deixarão ir embora. Até que eu não tenha mais nada. E tudo que eu sinto é este desejo cruel. Pelo qual estivemos caindo esse tempo todo. E agora estou perdida no paraíso. Sozinha e perdida no paraíso" ( Lost in Paradise - EVANESCENCE)
1. Chapter 1

**TVD e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas, se eles fossem meus Bonnie seria a verdadeira protagonista e teríamos muito mais Defan e Bamon em cena.**

 **Minha primeira fic de TVD. Eu estou obcecada com este casal lindo. Decidi fazer minha própria versão sobre Bamon e sua relação tempestuosa aproveitando alguns momentos da serie. Na minha historia terá Defan, Bonkai e muito BAMON. A trama foi baseada em duas músicas Lost in Paradise de Evanescence e What doesn't Kill you(stronger) de Kelly Clarkson. Essa fic também está em andamento no Nyah**

.br/historia/584220/Lost_in_Paradise/

 **Prólogo**

Eles eram duas almas indomáveis, perdidas e solitárias que se escondiam sob uma máscara de arrogância, ressentimentos, preconceito e fúria.

ELE era cruel e egoísta demais, acreditava estar condenado as trevas, enquanto ELA era um ser de luz, extremamente altruísta e destemida. Ambos eram opostos que no meio das diferenças descobriram segredos, vícios e virtudes.

Entretanto, Damon e Bonnie também tinham muito em comum, ambos eram independentes e orgulhosos demais. Capaz de tudo para proteger aqueles que amam.

Ah, e eles amam com todo o seu coração. Nem que seja um amor unilateral e até sem limites, como Damon que por amor, às vezes fica cego, irracional e desleal, assim perdendo o controle e cometendo as piores crueldades sem nem um pingo de remorso. Claro que parte disso se deve a seu instinto natural vampiro com uma pitada de egoísmo e insegurança humana que somados há anos de fúria por uma imortalidade indesejada o transformou em um homem sádico, vingativo e por muitas vezes, manipulador.

Bonnie por outro lado ama sem esperar nada em troca. Ela é leal, forte e decidida, mas por amor acaba por esquecer-se de si mesma. Sempre se sacrificando pelos outros, sempre abrindo mão até de sua própria vida e se tornando um mártir.

Bonnie e Damon são extremos opostos que em algum momento das suas vidas acabaram por descobrir que estavam tão distantes de quem eles eram de verdade. Tão longe da felicidade ou da liberdade. Eles apenas fingiam porque era mais fácil.

Quando suas vidas se cruzaram, eles se confrontaram como inimigos naturais. Entre vampiros e bruxas, suas lutas eram incessantes, os dois se odiavam irrevogavelmente e por todo caminho houve dor, medo, perdas e ódio. No entanto, no meio de toda esta relação turbulenta, se construiu uma aliança não só para destruir inimigos em comum, como também, por amor àqueles que amam. Nesses momentos, o ódio era esquecido.

Se como inimigos o vampiro homicida e a bruxinha orgulhosa causavam tanta tensão, como aliados eles eram imbatíveis.

E foi assim, que tudo mudou...

Eles estavam morrendo, junto com todos que estavam presos do Outro Lado, o qual estava desmoronando. O tempo estava passando, as despedidas foram breves e cheia de tristeza. O que os impulsionava era saber que ao menos seus amigos estavam protegidos e seguros, que toda a sua batalha havia valido a pena.

Naquele momento eles só tinham um ao outro. Damon e Bonnie se deram as mãos, num sinal de força, confiança e um respeito mútuo que nem as diferenças entre eles foram capazes de destruir. Então, a luz branca os engoliu para o desconhecido. E o desconhecido os levou para outro universo, para um tempo passado que escondia mistérios e segredos, que aos poucos foram sendo desvendados.

Eles brigavam o tempo todo, eles dividiam também seu cotidiano e, no fim só tinham um ao outro.

Damon com seu sarcasmo e suas manias, às vezes, parecia tão imaturo ou até ranzinza, sempre reclamando de tudo.

"Esse é o meu inferno. Estou preso aqui com uma bruxa inútil."

Já Bonnie com seu otimismo e fé passava os seus dias decidida a achar uma saída.

"Foi uma magia que nos trouxe aqui. E uma magia irá nos tirar."

Entre tantas diferenças e brigas, eles também se davam apoio. Bonnie lhe deu esperança e transformou os seus dias naquele inferno, em dias mais bonitos e divertidos, capaz de fazê-lo sentir um vislumbre de humanidade e paz, que há tantos anos não sentia. Havia algo sobre ela que mexia com ele de uma forma que ninguém, nem mesmo Elena seria capaz e, isso lhe perturbava. Ele preferia a repelir, deixa-la ir embora, do que admitir ou decifrar seus sentimentos. Damon iria renegar até o fim qualquer sentimento humano que o torna-se vulnerável.

Em todas às vezes, em que ELA partiu sempre o deixava com um gosto amargo de vazio. Mas, ele sabia que ela voltaria, pois ela sempre volta. Não importa as palavras bobas ou cruéis que fossem ditas, Bonnie sempre voltava. Entretanto, sempre havia a incerteza e medo.

E Se ela não voltasse?

E Se ela o odiasse e nunca mais quisesse falar com ele, ou desaparecesse?

E Se um dia ele percebesse que estava completamente só. Preso em seu inferno particular. Sem seu irmão, Elena e sem sua pequena bruxinha?

Sim porque Bonnie estava tão impregnada dentro dele que todos os seus dias preenchidos por ela, curaram o imenso vazio que existiu em seu coração. Ele estava tão acostumado em tê-la por perto e ouvir sua voz, sentir o pulsar sereno do seu coração, ou sentir o seu cheiro suave de jasmim. Ou ainda sempre fazer as suas panquecas, mesmo que Bonnie as odiasse.

E o dia em que ELA não voltou, ele quase pirou. Seu coração morto parecia que ir pulsar de desespero e quando ele a viu frágil e ferido alguma parte dele havia acordado, ele faria qualquer coisa pra mantê-la segura.

E Bonnie descobriu a força e a segurança que só Damon poderia lhe dar. Ninguém, nem mesmo Jeremy ou até sua avó foi capaz de lhe proteger como Damon, havia algo sobre Ele que a fazia se sentir tão invencível e poderosa. Com ele não havia medo, ou incerteza mas, sobretudo, não havia solidão.

Damon tinha tantos lados, que ela aos poucos foi descobrindo. Pois, por trás daquela máscara de imortal cruel, sarcástico e egoísta, também se escondia um cara divertido, inteligente, super protetor e, acima de tudo, muito apaixonante. Que ainda precisava aprender a valorizar as coisas mais simples da vida. Damon era um alguém tão complexo e tão solitário quanto ela, que acreditava não ter salvação. Mas, Bonnie viu esperança nele. Enfim, ambos estavam acostumados a essa rotina é o que amenizava um pouco a saudade de casa.

Quando Kai surgiu, a chance de voltar pra casa foi renovada. Eles fizeram planos juntos, mesmo no medo e na insegurança de confiar em alguém como Kai. Porém, todos os planos foram destruídos. Damon retornou pra Stefan e Elena, mas perdeu outra parte dele, tão essencial que o fazia se sentir completamente perdido. E mais uma vez, Bonnie havia se sacrificado, só que dessa vez por ele. Um alguém que não se achava digno dela.

Bonnie com sua esperança inabalável foi a luz que o guiou de volta pra casa, mas no fim pagou um alto preço. Agora cabe a Damon lutar com todas as armas possíveis e impossíveis pra resgatá-la, ser seu porto seguro e, assim, conquistar sua redenção.

 **É isso aí pessoal, faça uma autora feliz e me deixe um comentário, uma sugestão ou crítica. Aos poucos enquanto não terminou de atualizar no Nyah, vou postando aqui. Até a próxima!**


	2. Não exatamente

**Eu dividi o capítulo em três partes. A primeira e a ultima parte é nos dias atuais e a segunda flashbacks de 1994 (em itálico). Espero que o capitulo não fique confuso. Então, vamos lá.**

* * *

 _Sei que há um milhão de pessoas com quem você gostaria de estar_

 _Não exatamente_

 _(Damon e Bonnie - 6x5)_

 **Damon**

Eu estava no meu quarto segurando desajeitadamente Miss Afagos entre meus braços, o ursinho de Bonnie que ainda possuía o cheiro dela. Eu tinha uma decisão difícil pra tomar. Uma decisão que eu sabia que iria me arrepender, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Eu tinha que salvar Elena e essa era à única forma.

Olhando para o ursinho me fez lembrar a primeira vez que a vi com ele, toda entusiasmada por ter encontrado algo que a fazia se lembrar da sua infância. Foi tudo muito inusitado, porque no momento em que ela entrou pela porta trazendo consigo Miss Afagos e o Grimório de Emily, eu estava muito distraído dançando uma música qualquer na rádio enquanto fazia panquecas. Ela me olhou com uma cara confuso e um leve sorriso debochado, ambos ignoramos a situação pra nos concentrar em discutirmos mais uma vez. Entre nossas ofensas ela me deu as costas e mais uma vez foi embora.

De repente minha mente é invadida por várias memorias de Bonnie Bennett em 1994.

 **Várias memórias vividas naquele mundo paralelo...**

 _Já fazia mais de dois meses que estávamos presos nesse lugar. Ou melhor, nesse inferno chamado 1994. Onde eu escondia meus fantasmas. Fantasmas do passado que eu havia decidido deletar da minha mente, mas que agora decidiram sair e me perturbar._

 _Meus dias sempre eram cheios de Bourbon, panquecas, músicas variadas da época, ou ainda de vários livros que eu devorava na biblioteca da pensão. Tudo isto pra passar o tempo, e quando não era suficiente eu passaria limpando a casa, que sempre ficaria impecável em questão de segundos, só que não aplacaria minhas frustrações e meu tédio até que um dia encontrei no meio das coisas de Stefan uma câmera antiga. A câmera era recheada de vídeos de Stefan, Zach e de sua esposa grávida em momentos em família. E lá estava os fantasmas de novo a me perturba._

 _De um lado, o passado que me atormenta e do outro, o passado frustrado de ver que Stefan parecia mais feliz sem mim por perto. Como se ali ele estivesse vivendo numa família completa._

 _Então, ainda havia Bonnie com quem eu discutia frequentemente._

 _A bruxa passava seus dias estudando seu grimório, fazendo palavras cruzadas, ou cuidando do jardim da avó, ou ainda me irritando com seu papo otimista e com seus discursos moralistas que não me serviam pra nada, a não ser me tirar do sério._

" _Olha só pra você. Vai ficar aí só se lamentando. Um pouco de apoio não faria mal." Ela reclamou pela milésima vez ao me encontrar bebendo Bourbon e assistindo TV._

" _O que você quer que eu faça. Além de querer ficar aqui sem ouvir a sua voz insuportável? Estamos destinados a viver pra sempre nessa realidade paralela, já que você sem sua magia é uma inútil." E mais uma vez se iniciou outra discussão._

" _De todas as pessoas que eu poderia esta, porque tinha que ser você. Você é tão ingrato que não enxerga que se não fosse por mim, Elena e Stefan não estariam vivos e seguros. E talvez, Damon Salvatore teria sido sugado pro nada junto com o Outro lado."_

" _O quê?! Agora eu tenho que lhe agradecer. Pois eu preferia o vazio do que viver preso neste lugar com você." Eu disse com todo o meu desdém me aproximando ameaçadoramente da pequena bruxa. Bonnie não se rendeu, embora seu coração batesse acelerado e seus olhos havia um vislumbre de medo. "Eu poderia lhe sugar todo o sangue das suas veias, gota por gota. E não existiria ninguém pra lhe salvar." Minha voz ganhou tons sinistros, eu poderia sentir o desejo incontrolável de seu sangue fresco me dominar._

" _Então, faça! Tome todo o meu sangue. Seja o monstro que você sempre foi." Mesmo sentindo o medo irradiar dela sua voz saiu firme, sem vacilar. Eu a segurei pelos braços ríspido, sem me importar em machuca-la. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, verdes intensos em azuis furiosos, eu senti como se uma eletricidade irradiasse dela para todo o meu corpo, causando uma pontada indecifrável em meu peito._

 _Sai desenfreado, sem olhar pra trás, apenas desesperado por aplacar o monstro que queria se libertar. Eu necessitava de sangue, muito sangue. Devorei todo o estoque que encontrei no hospital da cidade. Amanhã todas estariam intactas, as bolsas de sangue sempre estaria a minha disposição. Naquela noite eu vaguei por toda a cidade em minha velocidade sobre-humana até que o cansaço me dominasse._

 _O dia seguinte vinha e lá estava eu fazendo as mesmas coisas. As panquecas já estavam prontas para ela, mas a bruxa irritante decidiu não aparecer me fazendo tomar meu café da manhã sozinho e me deixando irritado. Subi para o meu quarto, peguei a câmera de Stefan e decidi desabafar._

" _Este lugar é o meu inferno particular. Estou preso aqui há quase três meses. Sou um imortal de mais de 150 anos, um vampiro com muitas mortes em suas mãos, mas que não vive de arrependimentos. Tudo o que eu queria era apenas estar nos braços de minha Elena e esquecer-se do mundo. Mas, estou preso aqui, vivendo o mesmo dia, todos os dias." Eu estava me iludindo, fingido. Porque eu sabia que quando eu olhasse pra trás, eu seria um vampiro cheio de arrependimentos. Arrependimentos que no futuro iriam me corroer por dentro._

 _E assim, eu continuei a gravar minhas frustrações e a passar o dia._

" _Temos panquecas no café, às vezes no almoço. Somente no jantar que não tem, pois ela enjoada de tanta panqueca, é quem decide cozinhar o jantar. Devo admitir que fico magoado, afinal não é qualquer panqueca. São panquecas feitas com muito carinho." Digo sarcástico e bebericando meu Bourbon. "Panquecas com carinha feliz e presas de vampiro... e Bonnie as odeia." Enfatizo soltando um sorriso de desdém._

 _A verdade é que eu fazia tudo pra irritá-la. Porque era divertido, porque eu não me importava com ela. Porque eu a odiava tanto._

 _E falando nela... Decidi como vingança infernizar o seu dia._

 _Bonnie estava cuidando do jardim de Sheila, toda serena, com um sorriso radiante e sempre com o seu ursinho de pelúcia. Com a câmera em mãos eu passei a gravar seus momentos ali entre as flores e uma borboleta branca com pintas azuis que decidiu vagar por ali. Ela conversava com Miss Afagos como se fosse sua amiga mais intima. Por um instante ela parecia uma criança inocente e alegre. Como um anjo e eu me senti fascinado por sua beleza, força e sua alma cheia de vida._

 _Estava tão perdido em meu próprio pensamento que não percebi a droga da borboleta voando em minha direção e entregando minha posição._

 _Ah, que merda!_

" _Então, ao final da tarde temos um eclipse solar bizarro pra agitar as coisas." Eu digo continuando a gravação e disfarçando fingindo estar apenas passando ali por acaso, enquanto vou gravando tudo o que vejo pela frente. Minha raiva e frustração já tinham ido embora ficando apenas certo desconforto em mim. Desconforto pelos olhares e sorrisos que se formaram em seu rosto, mas eu ignorei._

" _Eu disse a você, ele não é tão horrível. Quando ele não está querendo dar uma de vampiro homicida." Ela falou para seu urso estúpido._

" _Ei, eu ouvi isso." Eu gritei a fazendo a rir. "Nada de apelidos. Só eu posso dar." Sua gargalhada quase foi contagiante, mas eu permaneci firme, com meus traços endurecidos._

 _A noite chegou tranquila. Nós jantamos num silêncio confortável, às vezes, trocamos olhares. Eu percebi que seus pulsos ficaram os hematomas causados pelas minhas mãos ásperas. Engoli em seco e ela percebeu tratando logo de escondê-los sob sua blusa. Não houve pedidos de desculpas de ambas às partes. Apenas continuamos a fingir que nada havia acontecido, mesmo que por dentro eu me sentia estranhamente conturbado. Havia alguma coisa além da superfície que mexia comigo. E na mesma noite eu não consegui dormir._

 _Encontrei-a dormindo sobre seu grimório no carpete da sala. Sem hesitar a peguei em meus braços cuidadosamente e a levei para o quarto que nos dias atuais eram de Jeremy em minha casa. Ela parecia tão pequena, quente e frágil._

 _Coloquei-a delicadamente sobre a cama. E por um minuto fiquei vigiando seu sono. Sono esse que fora muito agitado, ela murmura muitas coisas sobre panquecas de vampiro, sua casa, coisas que eu não entendia como: "Eu não quero Caroline." E uma coisa me chamou a atenção._

" _Eu não gosto do Damon."_

" _Que maravilha! Eu também não gosto de você, Bruxa irritante."_

* * *

" _E aqui estou no meu inferno particular. Mais uma vez, fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre, panquecas de vampiro para bruxinhas mal-humoradas. Já li e reli meus livros favoritos. Já corri livre pela floresta ao redor de Mystic Falls, caçando vários esquilos, mas não comi nenhum, porque a dieta do Stefan pra mim não dá." Eu disse continuando com o meu vídeo diário. Que agora não era só meu._

 _Já fazia quase quatro meses presos neste lugar, com apenas eu e Bonnie. Nós passamos a dividir mais nossos dias juntos, isso foi acontecendo naturalmente. Eu continuei com algumas atividades particulares como meu Bourbon, enquanto Bonnie continuou praticando magia que ela ainda não tinha e que eu duvidava que ela teria. As brigas continuaram as mesmas. Seja por causa das panquecas, ou por eu ganhar no tetris, ou qualquer outro jogo._

 _Sim, porque Damon sempre vence. Tudo bem que eu roubava, mas e daí?_

 _No vídeo diário tinha muitos desses momentos nossos que incluíam também, bons momentos passados na varanda Gilbert. Onde conversávamos sobre a infância de Bonnie, Elena e os outros. Às vezes, eu vinha sozinho pra cá a procura de encontrar memórias de Elena e seu cheiro, mas eles eram tão diferentes. Eles não pertenciam a minha Elena. Com o tempo passei a frequentar menos sua casa._

 _A falta de casa e a solidão eram preenchidas por Bonnie e sua alma cheia de vida._

" _Já organizei a casa com mesma bruxa irritante que odeia minhas panquecas e é uma péssima perdedora." Eu disse alto pra que Bonnie também me ouvisse enquanto eu gravava mais um vídeo._

" _Eu quero que você apague esse vídeo idiota. Ou eu juro que..."_

" _O que você vai fazer? Você é apenas uma mera mortal. Uma bruxa muito inútil e fraca." Eu disse provocativamente para uma Bonnie emburrada que tentava a todo custa pegar a câmera da minha mão._

 _Tudo começou porque eu flagrei Bonnie dançando toda distraída, enquanto ela fazia o café da manhã. Sem que ela percebesse eu gravei um vídeo dela lá toda alegre e até um tanto sensual. Rebolando e se movimentando em sincronia com a música que tocava na rádio. Era tão autêntico e natural. Bonnie ali era uma nova versão, sem as preocupações do mundo sobrenatural. Sem ter que carregar o mundo nas costas._

 _Uma parte minha a inveja por seu corpo cheio de vida e sua esperança inabalável. Havia algo nela que simplesmente mexia comigo. Se meu coração morto pudesse pulsar, ele pulsaria por ela._

" _Você é um idiota. Vai apaga isso!" Bonnie subiu até no sofá pra ficar na mesma altura minha. O que só serviu pra me fazer rir mais. Ela sempre seria pequena como um passarinho perto de mim._

" _Olha anãzinha, não fica tão brava." Eu disse a centímetros de seu corpo, olhando em seus olhos esverdeados. E por um instante eu me perdi naquelas órbitas de jade. Até que Bonnie conseguiu pegar a câmera da minha mão e sem querer derrubá-la no chão. Minha consciência voltou com tudo. Até mesmo uma fúria inexplicável pela pequena bruxa diante de mim._

" _Ops, eu sinto muito." Peguei a câmera do chão que havia quebrado uma parte._

" _A única coisa bacana que era pra ser só minha você consegue estragar. Além de ser uma inútil. Maravilha!" Eu disse entre dentes._

" _O quê? Não foi de propósito. Damon!" Eu subi para o meu quarto ignorando seus chamados._

 _Os próximos dias passaram tensos entre nós. Eu sempre iria a repelir com palavras duras. Meus dias voltaram a ser um tédio, eu me afogava em Bourbon e nas lembranças de casa, onde estava Elena. Nos meus sonhos ela estaria lá estonteante esperando pra se jogar em meus braços. Os sonhos eram tão reais que eu podia até vislumbrar seu cheiro. Seu cheiro que aos poucos se perdiam e eram dominados por jasmim. O jasmim de Bonnie Bennett._

 _Até os meus sonhos ela tinha que invadir._

 _Vampiros não sonham em quanto dormem, apenas temos pequenos flashes em nossa mente. Entretanto, aqui nesse mundo paralelo eles têm si tornado frequentes, me fazendo sonhar com Elena, Stefan e, claro, a bruxinha insuportável. Até a minha mãe, que com o tempo eu perdi seus traços, formas e cheiro, às vezes aparecia em meus sonhos. Minha própria mãe, que com o tempo foi se apagando da minha mente, não deixando nem um vestígio de seu rosto pra recordar._

 _E como se isso não bastasse, hoje também tive um pesadelo com Stefan e a mulher de Zach. Lembranças tortuosas que eu havia enterrado, mas que agora me perseguiam me fazendo desesperado pra sair deste inferno que tanto odiava._

" _Você é uma vergonha para a descendência, Bennett." Eu disse num mal humor horrível descontando minhas frustrações nela. Então, nossa discussão começou já de manhã._

" _Cala a boca! Você não tem o direito de ousar falar do meu sangue, Salvatore. Você é o monstro capaz de causar tanta dor." Suas palavras foram gélidas saídas por entre seus lábios junto ao meu sobrenome. "Minha avó está morta por causa de você, assim como minha mãe que agora é um maldito vampiro!" Ela disse com a voz embargada. Suas palavras só me causaram mais raiva._

" _Uma mãe que te abandonou sem olhar pra trás." Eu disse com escárnio. A encurralei entre meus braços. Ela não tinha saída a não ser olhar pra mim. A ex-âncora se debatia tentando se desvencilhar, mas eu continuei com minhas palavras duras, prendendo ainda mais a mim. Bonnie parecia um passarinho enjaulado desesperado pra fugir. "Você está sozinha Bonnie, como sempre foi. Você só é importante quando é uma bruxa podendo ser usada com uma grande arma de combate. Mas, sem isso... você é insignificante." Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, o que só alimentou ainda mais o monstro dentro de mim._

" _Para! Eu não quero ouvir. Deixe me ir." Ela suplicava, me fazendo rir de sua fraqueza._

" _Cadê a bruxa orgulhosa e poderosa. Quem sabe assim, seus poderes voltam e nós podemos voltar pra casa. Para de chorar!" Eu disse impaciente e ríspido. "Eu ainda tenho pra quem voltar. Meu irmão, Alaric e Elena. Mas, e você? Talvez, o bebê Gilbert já tenha arranjado uma melhor substituta. E no fim, Bonnie Bennett sempre estará sozinha."_

 _Ela conseguiu me dar um tapa forte, que me surpreendeu. Suas lágrimas caiam incessantes. Eu lhe dei as costas e voltei a beber meu Bourbon._

" _É. Parece que não funcionou. Você continua sem magia." Eu murmurei pra mim mesmo._

" _Você desligou sua humanidade?" Ela disse incerta e com a voz ainda embargada pelas lágrimas que persistiam em cair. Minha raiva repentina a deixou confusa._

" _Sabe Bon Bon, eu sou assim." Falei numa mistura de sarcasmo e indiferença. "Quando eu amo, eu amo por inteiro e insanamente. Mas, quando eu odeio... sou destrutivo e cruel. E eu te odeio." A última coisa que ouvi foi a porta bater furiosamente, deixando um vazio pairar sobre mim._

 _Um vazio que me devorou por dentro. Dois dias sem ela, sem seu cheiro, ou sua voz irritante, dois dias que não nos cruzamos. Mais uma vez meu coração morto parecia querer pulsar de aflição e medo, mas meu orgulho e meu lado obscuro me cegavam._

 _Quando o Bourbon já não era mais suficiente pra me fazer limpar a mente, eu me vi consertando a câmera. E lá estavam meus vídeos curiosamente intactos._

 _No terceiro dia após meu desabafo no meu vídeo diário, decidi vê-la nem que fosse de longe. E assim, todos os dias eu iria vê-la em seu jardim, entre as plantas, as várias flores e a borboleta branca solitária que sempre zanzava por ali. Outras vezes, quando não a via cuidando de suas orquídeas, eu me contentava em apenas observá-la pela janela de sua casa, ouvindo o fluxo intenso de seu sangue correndo por suas veias e o bater rítmico de seu coração. Quando a noite chegava, depois de um jantar solitário somente de uísque e bolsas de sangue, eu dava uma passada rápida pra vê-la mais uma vez e a encontrava dormindo desajeitadamente no sofá com o livro de bruxas em suas mãos. Provavelmente passava horas estudando o livro até a exaustão lhe dominar._

 _Nesse universo paralelo não havia portas fechadas para Damon. O que me permitia entrar e sair sem que Bonnie percebesse. Pelo menos não agora._

 _Eu sempre me sentia estranho quando estava com ela em meus braços. Por um segundo me sentia aquecido, vivo e em paz. Antes de coloca-la na cama Bonnie se aconchegou mais em mim._

" _Miss Afagos tenho que continuar praticando. Minha magia vai nos levar pra casa." Ela disse em seu sono. "Damon..." Meu nome lhe escapou por entre seus lábios. "Não me deixe." Bonnie disse dormindo com uma lágrima solitária caiando por sua face. Naquele momento me senti miserável, sentindo uma pontada no coração._

 _Nesses momentos eu percebia o quanto a bruxinha também era frágil e solitária. Ela também precisava ser cuidada e protegida. Como ela sempre protegia a todos._

 _Depois de deixa-la na cama e vigiar seu sono, eu retornava pra pensão Salvatore, minha casa fria e solitária. De manha antes do pôr do sol eu deixava minhas panquecas em sua cozinha esperando que em alguma hora a bruxa teimosa ao menos comece um pouco. Foi um desafio todas as manhãs ver minhas panquecas sendo ignoradas por uma tigela de cereal._

" _Miss Afagos, eu acho que você também odeia panquecas." Ela disse irônica._

 _Tudo bem, a Bennett era orgulhosa demais e eu era muito persistente. Até que ela acabou cedendo._

" _Elas não são tão ruins." Ela disse entre as garfadas para seu urso bobo, provavelmente sabendo que havia um alguém a espreita lhe vigiando._

 _E mais uma vez Damon havia vencido a batalha._

 _Entretanto, houve um dia em que Bonnie havia sumido. Eu não a encontrava em lugar algum. Passei horas vagando desenfreado por todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis até parar no meio da floresta, onde ouvi um pulsar de um coração batendo lentamente, seguido por um cheiro muito familiar e uma voz cantarolando bem baixinho quase sem forças._

 _Bonnie havia caído em um buraco fundo que lembrava um poço. Sem pensar pulei pra dentro do lugar escuro e úmido parando em seu lado. Bonnie estava muito fraco, seu corpo estava muito frio e sua perna esquerda estava quebrada. Meu sangue poderia ao menos curar sua perna, o resto seria mais simples. O problema era Bonnie e sua cabeça dura._

" _Não seja estúpida! Você tem que tomar o meu sangue pra dor parar e sua perna se regenerar." Eu disse já impaciente e nervoso. Eu não podia pegá-la em meus braços sem causar mais dor. Bonnie fez um gesto negativamente com a cabeça e murmurou um "Não!" Frustrado eu toquei em sua perna fazendo seu corpo estremecer e ela gemer de dor._

 _Relutantemente ela me deixou dar um pouco do meu sangue, bebendo fracamente do meu pulso, mas sua fraqueza ainda era demais. Peguei-a delicadamente em meus braços sentindo seu corpo anormalmente mais frio do que o meu. Com certeza estava com hipotermia. Corri frenético de volta a pensão._

 _Bonnie já estava inconsciente, mas respirava normal, sua pele e lábios ainda estavam pálidos e roxos e seu corpo continuava frio. Deixei Bonnie sobre o sofá, enquanto acendia a lareira. Hesitante decidi tirar sua roupa úmida a deixando apenas em suas roupas intimas. Depois ela poderia berrar e me odiar por isso, mas agora tudo o que importava era mantê-la segura e aquecida sob as cobertas e meus braços, enquanto a lareira iluminava e aquecia a sala._

 _Naquele momento ali, entre o fogo da lareira e a pequena mulher em meus braços, aquele vazio e solidão dentro de mim haviam sido esquecidos. E Damon Salvatore se sentiu em paz._

 _Amanhã veio ensolarada e alegre. Embora estivesse preso nesse lugar, hoje acordei de bom humor. Encontrei a bruxinha na cozinha preparando o café e ovos mexidos ao som de uma banda de rock qualquer que tocava na rádio._

" _As panquecas são seu oficio. Então, mão na massa." Ela disse me olhando de soslaio. E uma parte minha se enchei de luz só por ouvir sua voz._

 _Eu fiz as panquecas com carinhas felizes e presas de vampiro, enquanto ela preparou o café e terminou seus ovos mexidos. E lá estávamos nos dois, apenas Damon e Bonnie tendo um café da manhã pacifico e gostoso. Numa normalidade que me fazia se sentir mais humano e equilibrado._

 _Bonnie de fininho foi aos poucos sendo capaz de trazer luz pra uma alma perdida e obscurecida pelas trevas. Ela com sua determinação, paciência e alegria, transformou o meu inferno em dias mais divertidos e normais._

 _E mesmo que houvesse as brigas, nós ainda permanecemos juntos. Mesmo que eu duvidasse da sua esperança cega de sair daqui, ela não me abandonou, mesmo quando Kai apareceu causando o terror e revelando meu segredo mais profundo, ela me deu esperança. Ela foi leal até o fim._

 _Bonnie com toda a sua coragem e altruísmo incomparável, foi capaz de se sacrificar por mim. Ela me deu a chance de voltar pra casa, mesmo que isso lhe custasse novamente sua vida._

 _Eu voltei me sentindo incompleto e sozinho. Parecia que faltava algo essencial em mim._

 _Mas, ela ainda estava lá ainda esperando por mim. Esperando que eu a salvasse de Kai e daquele inferno. Mas, mais uma vez eu falhei._

* * *

Segurando Miss Afagos apertado entre meus braços, eu segui o caminho até Kai. O bruxo insano e sádico que deseja ter mais poder do que já tem me espera na fronteira da cidade já com Elena muito machucada por causa do sol que mesmo tímido no final da tarde ainda tinha força pra queimar qualquer vampiro sem seu anel mágico. Ali era o lugar perfeito para testemunhas que poderiam nos condenar.

"Então, você trouxe o que eu queria." Ele diz petulante, me fazendo enojado.

"Onde está o anel dela?" Eu digo enfurecido ao ver Elena se contorcer de dor, com partes do seu rosto desfigurados pela luz do sol escondidos sob um capuz preto.

"Não se preocupe. Coloquei uma magia nela que temporariamente a impede de queimar por completo sob a luz do sol. Isso é só uma prova do que eu posso fazer a sua linda Elena."

"Damon, não faça isso." Elena fala suplicante. Mas é tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

"Bonnie iria querer que eu lhe protegesse, Elena. Não importa o que tivesse que ser feito, ela faria a mesma coisa." E eu sei que ela faria por Elena e pelos outros. Como já tem feito a tanto tempo, sendo capaz até de morrer pra proteger aqueles que ama.

"Isso foi muito profundo, mas agora já chega." Kai diz com seu sorriso de escárnio. "Aqui está a sua querida Elena, me dê o urso e vamos seguir nosso caminho. E vocês poderão viver sua imortalidade felizes pra sempre. Sem o que o mundo descubra sobre os vampiros."

Kai iria expor Elena ao sol e fazê-la queimar diante de todos em Mystic Falls e, assim revelando todos nós vampiros a cidade. Kai queria provar o quanto perigoso podia ser. E o bruxo psicopata tinha todo o poder pra isso, já que em suas veias corriam a magia dos viajantes.

Minhas mãos estão trêmulas segurando o ursinho que carrega toda a magia de Bonnie. O pequeno ursinho que apareceu pra mim, quando eu mais me sentia perdido e sozinho. Era como se mesmo estando longe ela me deu um sinal pra não desistir dela. Mesmo na distância entre esses dois universos, ela me deu esperança.

E no fim tudo acabou fugindo do controle e se perdendo. Tudo o que havia evoluído até aqui se deteriorou num piscar de olhos. Toda a luta de Bonnie se tornara em vão e Kai agora era ainda mais poderoso. E nada poderia pará-lo.

Na mesma noite em meio a tanta tensão entre mim, Caroline e o resto da gangue, Elena havia tomado uma nova decisão.

"Eu quero tentar. Eu sei que o sentimento ainda está aqui. E você me disse que queria novas memórias. Então, vamos construí-las, sem olhar mais pra trás." Elena disse olhando em meus olhos. Logo, nossos lábios se encontraram desesperados, assim como nossos corpos. Nós nos entregamos ao desejo selvagem entre luxúria e paixão, sem pensar no depois.

Por um momento, eu me iludi achando que era tudo que queria. Elena, minha imortalidade, meu irmão e minha casa e tudo seria perfeito. Eu não olharia mais pra trás. Sem arrependimentos, ou lamentações. Até que o meu passado iria voltar a me atormentar. Só que dessa vez, ele seria ainda mais implacável, ainda mais doloroso.

" _Damon, não me deixe!"_ Despertei assustado e ofegante, após sonhar com a bruxinha chorando intensamente e com seu corpo todo ferido e sujo de sangue. Ela parecia tão real.

Deixei Elena dormindo e decidi que precisava de uma bebida forte. Quando cheguei à sala encontrei surpreendentemente, a câmera antiga de 1994 colocada sobre o sofá.

A mesma câmera com gravações com momentos meus, somente meus e momentos com Ela. Meu vídeo diário que continha todos os momentos vividos com Bonnie. Momentos marcantes que eram os meus melhores momentos, onde eu a via dormindo sem que ela percebesse, ou dos momentos que passamos na varanda Gilbert, ou até fazendo compras. Momentos com sorrisos e conversas bobas que aos poucos foram me ajudando a desvendar os seus mistérios e descobrir suas manias. Momentos que preencheram esse imenso vazio que vivia impregnado dentro de mim.

Parecia que o destino estava me mandando um sinal. Talvez, nem tudo estivesse perdido.

* * *

 **Notas finais do capítulo:**

 **É dificil escrever as cenas delena, mas elas eram necessárias. Bom por enquanto é isso. Mas no próximo temos mais flashbacks Bamon, Kai e Bon Bon. Bjus!**


	3. Ela sempre volta

**Me inspirei na música Baby da Malta, é perfeito para os momentos Bamon. Obrigadu kalikitah pela review, eu tbm não vejo fics bamon em português aqui, o q é uma pena e tbm acabo tendo que me contentar em usar o google tradutor pra ler as de inglês.**

* * *

 **Damon**

Eu não sei como um objeto podia atravessar uma dimensão diferente e chegar até aqui. No entanto isso não importava tudo o que eu queria era poder reviver memorias que eu havia deixado lá. Momentos que me levaram para outras tantas memorias passadas naquele lugar e que mexia comigo de uma forma tão avassaladora. Lembranças que ficaram registradas somente em minha mente, sendo parte delas divididas com a câmera de Stefan.

 _Quatro meses vivendo com Bonnie Bennett, a bruxinha irritante com suas manias e seu cheiro de jasmim. Nossa rotina era quase sempre os mesmos. De manhã eu tinha as panquecas de vampiro, meu Bourbon, e o jornal que eu fingia ler porque a pequena bruxa me tirava a atenção, enquanto ela fazia suas palavras cruzadas, bebia seu café e comia desgostosamente minhas panquecas._

 _Apesar de achar que no fundo... Bonnie gostava delas, mas por orgulho sempre as desdenhava._

" _Droga! São 15 letras, mas eu nunca consigo descobrir." Ela resmungava sobre a palavra cruzada indecifrável._

" _Eu acho que a falta de poderes mágicos afetaram seu cérebro." Eu dizia dando meu sorriso torto habitual a fazendo revirar os olhos, daquele jeito Bonnie de ser._

 _Após o café da manhã, seguíamos para nossas atividades corriqueiras e naquele dia em especial, ELA decidiu relaxar e passar apenas assistindo TV, enquanto eu preferi a companhia de meu bom uísque e meu vídeo diário até me sentir entediado e me juntar a bruxa. Na TV passava sempre os mesmos programas e, entre eles, os favoritos de Bonnie e que haviam marcado sua infância, onde incluía desde Família Dinossauro (com Baby e sua cabeça virando diabolicamente, numa sátira de "O exorcista" ou com sua fala irritante de "Não é a mamãe!"), até Os Simpson e alguns filmes antigos que até já tinha decorado as falas._

 _Óbvio, que a paz entre a gente não durava muito tempo, eu sempre tinha que provocá-la de alguma forma. Era como um Passa-Tempo pra mim._

" _Bon Bon, eu acho que você precisa é de sexo. Quem sabe assim você para de suspirar a cada vez que o cara aparece. Por favor, isto tá me enjoando." Eu me referia ao cara com pinta de galã que aparecia rebolando e dançando ao som de "(I've Had) Time of my life" nas cenas finais de Dirty Dancing, fazendo Bonnie sempre sorrir boba e se arrepiar. Tudo por causa de um filme estúpido que ela já havia visto umas mil vezes._

" _Ei, não me chame assim!" Ela diz irritada com o apelido. Eu fui me acostumando chama-la assim, mais por carinho do que pra irritá-la. Porém, ela não sabia disso. "Você tá com inveja porque Patrick Swayze é um príncipe lindo e sexy que dança como ninguém. Aliás, enjoada é a sua voz de velho ranzinza." Eu me lembro de sempre me sentir com o orgulho ferido por cada vez ser chamado de velho._

" _Quantos anos você têm?" Digo ofendido. "Eu já falei sobre apelidos... Só eu posso dar." Ela ria de mim e continuava a me jogar pipoca me provocando._

 _A verdade é que no fundo eu gostava de irritá-la propositalmente, só pra não me sentir incomodado com o silencio quando pairava na sala ou da atenção toda que ela sempre dava a TV me ignorando. Ou talvez fosse a proximidade dela ao meu lado, ou das vezes que nossas mãos casualmente se tocavam fazendo sentir certa eletricidade percorrer meu corpo. Ou ainda por causa do seu cheiro e das curvas do seu corpo por trás das roupas coladas e curtas que Bonnie costumava usar fazendo minha mente se fixar nela, enquanto a bruxinha concentrada na TV nem percebia. O fato é que de uma forma de outra, eu não gostava dessa coisa que nos ligava e que eu nem sei se Bonnie percebia, o que me deixava ainda mais frustrado. Então, eu sempre causava essas pequenas brigas tolas, só pra quebrar o momento. Mas, não imaginava que terminaríamos caídos no chão com os corpos colados sobre o outro._

 _Eu não sei em que momento exato no meio da nossa guerra idiota de pipocas e ofensas verbais acabamos no chão sobre o carpete com seu corpo quente cheio de curvas sob o meu. Nossos olhos se encontraram me fazendo ofegar e seu coração se agitar. Eu podia sentir seu sangue fluindo intenso para todas as partes de seu corpo e sua pele se arrepiar grudado ao meu, e assim irradiando energia. Seu cheiro logo se impregnou em mim tão forte me fazendo desconcertado._

 _Azuis nos verdes se perderam por um segundo._

" _Uau! Você agora está a minha mercê." Eu digo sedutor tentando quebrar a tensão que havia se formado entre a gente, enquanto minhas mãos seguram firmes seus braços e meus olhos continuam presos aos seus._

Damon Salvatore sempre teve uma postura imponente, presunçosa e maliciosa. Sempre impecável e nada poderia o abalar. Nem mesmo Elena poderia me afetar tanto como a bruxinha irritante presa em meus braços. Bonnie Bennett era capaz de me desorientar com um simples toque ou olhar.

" _Droga, você me fez perder a melhor parte." Ela diz frustrada se desvencilhando dos meus braços e se levantando. Eu a deixo ir mesmo que por dentro havia algo gritando pra prendê-la em mim. Mais uma vez, Bonnie ia embora me deixando num vazio._

Meus devaneios são interrompidos por Elena descendo as escadas me fazendo, num piscar de olhos, desaparecer com o objeto em minhas mãos, onde guardo meus segredos mais profundos.

"Oi, você está bem?" Ela diz incerta.

"Sim, eu só precisava de um pouco de Bourbon." Eu disse com meu sorriso torno e com o copo de bebida em mãos, em sinal como se estivesse brindado a algo. Elena em sua velocidade sobre humana corre em meus braços.

"Senti sua falta." Ela diz entre os beijos. "Eu descobri que mesmo não tendo as memorias, os sentimentos parecem intactos. Parece que eu já conhecia cada parte do seu corpo e o gosto do seu beijo." Logo, seus lábios estão devorando os meus e num segundo eu me esqueci do mundo. Mas, foi só por um segundo. Enquanto estivesse aplacando esse desejo selvagem, numa mistura de luxúria, nostalgia, êxtase e o que eu acreditava ser amor. Um amor que me consome. Um amor insano capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça.

Elena era o meu tudo, mas eu já não sabia se isto era suficiente. No fundo eu sabia que Damon Salvatore estava se iludindo e renegando aquilo que estava muito além da superfície.

* * *

As coisas em Mystic Falls pareciam mais calmas sem Kai por perto, embora a tensão e incerteza sobre o bruxo ainda pairasse sobre nós. Entretanto, a vida continuava. Eu estava feliz na medida do possível com Elena e meu irmão. Eu e Stefan nunca estivemos num clima tão bom e tranquilo em anos como agora. E isso me fazia bem.

"Então, como vai você e a vampira Barbie?" Se havia algo que pudesse abalar as coisas entre nós era sem dúvida... Mulheres!

"Não vem com esse papinho de novo, Damon. Isso não é dá sua conta." Ele disse mal humorado. "Além do mais, nosso foco agora é xerife Forbes." Ele disse preocupado.

Liz estava com um câncer incurável. Nós não sabíamos por quanto tempo o sangue de vampiro levaria pra curar de vez as células cancerosas. Mas, sabíamos que o processo seria lento. A cada dia, cada um de nós doava um pouco de sangue. Não que fosse necessário o sangue de todos os vampiros, mas era como uma forma da gangue trabalhar em conjunto.

As dosagens eram sempre dadas em pequenas doses para Liz e divididas três vezes ao dia. Uma pequena dose de manhã, no começo da tarde e a noite. Nós também nos dividíamos pra ajudar Caroline, sempre haveria alguém de olho em Liz, sempre em alerta pra qualquer surpresa inesperada e Jo era quem nos auxiliava em todo o processo. Até agora isso tem funcionado. O câncer não tem progredido, é apenas uma questão de tempo.

"E aí senhoritas, sentiu a minha falta?" Eu disse entrando na casa seguido por Stefan e olhando para Liz que está sentada embrulhada em cobertores no sofá e logo nos dá um sorriso mais animado, enquanto a loira vampira revira os olhos.

"Por mim você podia fazer um buraco, cair dentro e evaporar." Ela diz me dando as costas e se dirigindo com um sorriso simpático e um tanto tímido para meu irmãozinho ao meu lado.

Elas ainda preferem Stefan! Pelo menos as que me odeia.

"Vocês realmente parecem duas crianças birrentas." Liz que já estava mais corada e com um brilho mais forte no olhar, diz entre os sorrisos fazendo Caroline dar de ombros.

"Bom pelo menos você me chamou de criança o que é melhor do que ser chamado de velho." E de repente meu sorriso se apagou ao se lembrar de olhos verdes e pele marrom chocolate.

" _Você é mesmo um velho rabugento."_ Eu podia até ouvir a voz dela zombando de mim. Fecho os meus olhos tentando me concentrar.

"Você está bem." Liz me desperta de meus devaneios enquanto Stefan e a Barbie ficam me olhando tensos.

"Estou, eu só... Esqueci não é importante." Me junto a Liz e assim passamos a tarde.

Algumas horas depois, eu e Stefan seguimos para casa em meu Camaro num silêncio desconfortável. Enquanto estivemos na casa dos Forbes tudo havia corrido bem, mas em alguns momentos eu podia ouvir meu irmão murmurando coisas a Caroline. Ele sabia sobre a culpa que sentia sobre Bonnie.

Contudo, o que Stefan não sabia é que havia muito mais do que culpa por tê-la deixada lá, presa naquele maldito inferno. Havia muitos sentimentos confusos e indecifráveis dentro de mim, mas o que era uma certeza é a saudade que sentia dela e sua voz irritante, ou do cheiro de jasmim, ou das batidas intensas do seu coração. Enfim, eu necessitava dela porque sem ela a solidão ainda vivia em mim, mesmo que a casa tivesse com toda a gangue reunida. Mesmo com Stefan e Elena eu ainda me sentiria incompleto. Quando chegamos à pensão começou o conflito.

"Damon, eu vi seus sonhos." Stefan diz segurando meu braço me impedindo de entrar na pensão. "Eu vi Bonnie lá entre suas lembranças. Sei que há sentimentos aí muito mais fortes e confusos pra você. Mas, eles já estão aí." Me senti enfurecido por ele ter descoberto parte dos meus segredos que eram pra ser somente meus.

"Você não tinha o direito de entrar na minha mente." Eu disse enfurecido o empurrando brutalmente sobre a parede da casa enquanto minha face havia ganhado traços demoníacos.

"Eu não invadi sua mente, Damon." Stefan diz se levantando e olhando fundo em meus olhos. "Você enquanto dormia inconscientemente as compartilhou comigo." Meus traços logo se suavizaram voltando ao normal.

Droga! Essa não era a primeira vez. Sem querer eu já havia compartilhado com Bonnie parte de memorias há muito tempo esquecidas. Memorias que eram tão distantes, de quando eu ainda possuía uma alma inocente e feliz. De um tempo que eu ainda não havia experimentado a dor, ou conhecia o que era a fúria e ressentimento.

Eu ignorei Stefan e entrei na pensão, seguindo direto para o quarto. Passei a noite em claro, com medo de sonhar com Bonnie ou até mesmo... Christine. Dessa vez, preferi a solidão e o silêncio do meu quarto sem Elena por perto.

Quando o silencio escuro do quarto já estava me perturbando e um cheiro de Jasmim me invadiu, decidi pegar meu vídeo diário e reviver mais um pouco daqueles momentos que me davam um pouco de paz e acalmavam o monstro dentro de mim e era uma forma de matar a saudade.

Deixei várias lembranças me dominar.

" _Sei que tenho negligenciado meus vídeos. Mas, agora eu voltei mais calmo e..." Respirei fundo antes de continuar a gravação. "Bem, estamos aqui há quatro meses. São 120 dias e 2880 horas passadas nesse lugar. Ou seja, é um tempo significativo pra você conhecer intimamente a única pessoal com quem você dividiu seus dias. Posso dizer que sei tudo sobre ELA, assim como ELA sabe quase tudo sobre mim. Até mesmo o maior segredo guardado a sete chaves. Lá no fundo da minha mente que há muito, muito tempo eu nem lembrava."_

Na minha inconsciência eu compartilhei meus sonhos com Bonnie. De um tempo aonde eu era apenas um menino em seus 5 anos, que adorava ver as formas das nuvens ao lado de sua mãe. Sua mãe que havia lhe ensinado tantas coisas incríveis. Sua mãe que era sua luz e sua fortaleza, pois com ela eu me sentia seguro e amado.

" _Eu não sei como isso havia sido possível. Eu nunca havia compartilhado minha mente, nem meus sonhos mais obscuros com ninguém. Nem mesmo sob tortura. Mas, enquanto dormíamos meus sonhos passaram a ser seus. Sonhos que não pertenciam a ELA. Que na verdade eram memórias de um passado há tempos esquecido."_

A verdade é que os vampiros entre todas as suas habilidades, alguns como eu, possuíam a habilidade de entrar na mente de outros, humanos ou vampiros. Claro, com exceção das bruxas. Eu tenho a capacidade de manipular seus sonhos e até desvendar segredos e criar ilusões, sejam boas e ruins. Eu já havia feito isso com Rose e Katherine. Mas, nunca compartilhei naturalmente minha mente com ninguém. Entretanto, talvez num momento de vulnerabilidade eu abrisse meus sonhos a Bonnie.

Eu lutei a principio, negando que eles eram meus. E me peguei me odiando por se mostrar tão vulnerável para a bruxa que eu sempre tratei como inferior a mim. Porém uma parte minha queria se libertar dessas memorias que me atormentavam. Damon Salvatore desabou diante da bruxa Bennett. E eu chorei por todos os anos de ressentimento, fúria e medo que me corroíam por dentro. Eu abri meu coração, revelando todas as minhas magoas. Por meu pai, Stefan e até mesmo minha doce mãe.

Eu lhe contei que Christine Lauren Salvatore havia morrido dias depois, após dar a luz a Stefan. E que minha última lembrança havia sido seu sorriso fraco antes de seus olhos perderem o brilho de vida. Naquele dia eu perdi não apenas minha mãe, mas também, meu pai e minha felicidade e tudo foi para Stefan. Foram anos cegos pelo rancor que me fizeram tão distantes, mesmo estando perto de meu irmão caçula.

" _Ela me ouviu em silêncio, ela me abrigou em seus pequenos braços e chorou comigo enquanto eu desabafava. Bonnie pouco a pouco foi me libertando dos meus demônios, foi sendo a minha luz da razão e ao mesmo tempo sendo a minha fortaleza. E eu já não consigo imaginar como seriam os meus dias aqui, sem ela."_

Minha voz durante a gravação foi ficando mais rouca até que a gravação é interrompida me deixando apenas com os restos das memorias daquele dia.

" _Ai que merda!" Ouço Bonnie gritar lá de baixo eu deixo minha gravação às pressas ao ouvir sua voz trêmula e irada e seu coração agitado. "Droga, droga, droga! Eu faço tudo errado." Ela diz entre as lágrimas._

 _Num piscar de olhos já estou na cozinha aflito com a pequena bruxa. Bonnie estava chorando numa mistura de dor e frustração. A frigideira com os omeletes estavam espalhados pelo chão, enquanto a garota continuava lutando contra as lágrimas que persistiam em cair e com sua mão embaixo da água da pia caindo incessante._

" _Eu sinto muito." Ela disse com a voz falhando. "Não se preocupe, eu vou limpar tudo." Ela disse ainda cuidando de sua mão esquerda que havia queimado e sem olhar pra mim._

 _Ignorei a bagunça pra me concentrar somente nela._

" _Deixe me ver." Relutantemente ela me deixou ver sua mão que estava com a pele um pouco avermelhada. Peguei sua pequena mão delicada entre as minhas. Coloquei sua pele quente entre a minha fria para aliviar a sua dor._

" _Você tem razão. Talvez, eu seja uma inútil." Ela continuou desabafando. Trocamos um olhar intenso, com nossos corpos a centímetros de se tocar. "Eu não consigo mais sentir a magia. Não importa o que eu faça, eu já tentei me conectar a natureza, mas nada. E eu me sinto uma merda! Acho que nunca mais voltarei a ser bruxa." Seu tom era tão desanimado. Tão diferente da Bonnie forte, alegre e esperançosa que eu já estava acostumado._

 _Seus lindos olhos esverdeados estavam nublados pelas lágrimas me fazendo automaticamente enxuga-las, enquanto a outra mão continuava segurando sua mão ferida._

" _Isso é bom... Eu acho que é uma coisa boa que você... apesar de muito rabugento, é um gelo ambulante." Ela disse sorrindo entre as lágrimas e me fazendo rir com ela, enquanto nossas mãos continuaram entrelaçadas e nossos olhos continuaram fixos um no outro._

" _Eu vou encarar como um elogia e uma forma de agradecimento. Agora Bruxa, para com esse melodrama. Cadê aquela bruxa destemida e irritantemente orgulhosa, que já enfrentou a morte duas vezes e um hibrido original." Logo suas lágrimas foram substituídas por sorrisos alegres e tímidos._

Eu ainda posso sentir a eletricidade passar dela pra mim, ou o calor irradiar do seu corpo tão perto. Eu me lembro dos seus olhos de jade penetrantes que pareciam poder ver a minha alma, e ainda me lembro dos seus lábios carnudos entre abertos me fazendo desejar beijá-los. E quanto mais eu tentasse renegar e lutar contra essa vontade de estar com ela mais e mais. Mais os sentimentos confusos me dominavam e me confundiam me fazendo às vezes, ficar tão desorientado e perdido. E a única certeza que tinha era que Bonnie era intocável pra mim. Tanto por amor a Elena, quanto por eu ser indigno dela.

No meio dos meus vídeos encontrei um em especial. O mais marcante de todos e, também, o mais doloroso de se guardar.

Mais exatamente, quatro meses e 15 dias presos em 94.

Naquela tarde especifica, Bonnie estava me ajudando a organizar a casa, mais pra passar tempo do que realmente pela necessidade de deixa-la limpa. Nós acabamos no sótão da pensão, onde guardava várias coisas antigas que hoje, nos dias atuais, já nem existem mais.

Havia um baú contendo várias coisas, entre fotos de família e da época com Katherine. Roupas diversas que até estavam em bom estado, algumas cartas que eu enviava pra casa durante meu tempo como Soldado Confederado e entre outras coisas. Passamos horas só revivendo minhas memorias de épocas que eu não gostava de lembrar, mas que se tornavam divertidas ao lado da curiosidade de Bonnie entre as taças de vinho que compartilhávamos.

" _Uau, isso é um lindo vestido." Ela disse ao encontrar um vestido rodado cinza prateado de cetim. Provavelmente um dos vários vestidos elegantes de Katherine. Seus olhos brilharam encantados com o tecido._

" _Sabe, eu sempre tive inveja de Elena e Carol em seus lindos vestidos rodados nos bailes de Miss Mystic Falls. Elas sempre concorriam e pareciam tão impecáveis e sofisticadas." E ela continuou tagarelando nostálgica com o vestido em suas mãos e rodopiando com ele, provavelmente por causa do efeito do vinho._

 _Isso me deu uma ideia maluca._

 _Segundos depois de já estar na sala com o meu amigo inseparável — o Bourbon e vestido no meu traje intocável de Soldado Confederado (claro o que eu não havia chegado a usar na época). Espero impaciente pela pequena bruxa se preparar._

" _Bom já é noite aqui em 94. O eclipse solar já passou há exatos... duas horas e cinco minutos. Eu estou aqui vestido em trajes do século 18. Nunca na minha vida pensei em vestir isso de novo e..." A gravação é interrompida quando meus olhos se fixam na bela jovem descendo as escadas._

" _Bom eu não tinha sapatos adequados eles são muito grandes e..."_

" _Esquece os sapatos, você tá perfeita assim." O vestido ficou mais comprido pra ela, mas ainda sim, tudo pareceu se encaixar. Desde suas curvas que se moldarem ao vestido, ou a sua pele marrom chocolate em contraste ao cetim e até seus pequenos pés descalços escondidos sob a roupa. Bonnie parecia tão linda e perfeita me fazendo sentir um tolo olhando hipnotizado pra ela._

" _Damon, para de me olhar com esse olhar estranho. Você tá me dando medo." Ela disse me despertando dos meus devaneios. Então, passei a gravar algumas imagens dela._

 _Era tão bom vê-la sorrindo e tagarelando sem parar até que ela decidiu cantar ao som de Roxette, uma música que era também de um filme romântico do qual eu nem lembrava o nome, mas não importava. No momento minha mente estava apenas ligada a voz afinada dela que agora havia acabado de tomar, em um só gole, meu copo de Bourbon antes de voltar a dançar e cantar no meio da sala. Entre as várias facetas de Bonnie Bennett ela também podia cantar._

" _Então, você queria estar num baile, vestida como uma princesa. Agora só falta uma dança." Eu disse me sentindo um pouco nervoso e inseguro. Algo que Damon Salvatore há muito tempo não sentia._

" _O quê? Mas, onde está o meu príncipe?" Ela disse debochada, enquanto eu me aproximei dela. Fiz um gesto pra que ela enganchasse em meu braço._

" _Isso foi muito rude, Bennett. Vou provar que eu sei dançar muito mais do que aquele CARA... daquele filme estúpido." Enfatizei fixando meus olhos nela._

" _Ele não é um filme estúpido. E pelo que me lembro já dancei com você e não foi grande coisa."_

 _Sim, eu me lembrava do Baile dos anos 60, que nós compartilhamos uma dança e eu senti certa faísca entre nós. Porém, ficou no passado. Era outra realidade onde Bonnie e Damon eram ainda inimigos e apenas aliados temporariamente._

" _Não importa!" Eu disse me posicionando em sua frente e trocando olhares. "Primeiro, coloque seus pés sobre o meu." Ela me olhou inseguro. "Vamos lá, confie em mim." E assim, ela vez. Com seus pés sobre os meus, uma de suas mãos sobe em meu ombro enquanto as minhas se dividem entre sua cintura e sua outra mão se unindo em uma só. Senti sua pele se arrepiar sob meu toque._

 _No rádio tocava uma música dos anos 80, com um arranjo de jazz. Era uma das minhas preferidas e, assim, com seus pequenos pés sobre os meus começo a dança lentamente. Ficamos deste modo por um tempo, nunca perdendo a intensidade dos olhares, seu corpo vai se encaixando em sincronia com o meu._

" _Você está muito charmoso nessa roupa, Damon." Eu sorrio torto, me sentindo orgulhoso e presunçoso com seu elogio._

" _Eu sei disso. Damon Salvatore sempre as arrasa." Eu dou uma piscada pra ela, fazendo-a sorrir encabulada._

" _Não seja presunçoso." Ela diz enrugando o nariz e dando de ombros, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. O que me faz me sentir mais seguro pra mudar o ritmo e colar seu corpo ainda mais ao meu._

 _Começamos a rodopiar mais rápido com cada passo mais preciso e até um tanto ousado. Os olhares continuavam presos um no outro._

" _Damon, para! Tá me deixando tonta." Mas, eu continuei girando e sorrindo enquanto ela se prende mais a mim até que ambos acabamos cansados._

 _De repente um silêncio domina o lugar, mesmo a música continuando a tocar, só que minha mente está apenas conectada a jovem em meus braços. Eu sinto o calor e luz irradiar de seu corpo e mais uma vez me sinto hipnotizado por suas órbitas de jade._

" _Uau!" Ela diz ainda ofegante um pouco tonta me olhando intensamente. "Você tem lindos olhos azuis. Eu acho que são os azuis mais bonitos que eu já vi." Bonnie diz me deixando desconcertado. Então, meus olhos viajaram dos seus olhos para os seus lábios carnudos e avermelhados e eu me perdi neles..._

 _Eu lhe devorei os lábios faminto e desesperado por sentir seu gosto. E naquele momento eu me esqueci de tudo, de todos os meus temores e incertezas, pois tudo o que importava era tê-la em meus braços, sentindo seu corpo quente e cheio de vida colado ao meu, ouvindo o som frenético do seu coração pulsando por mim e sua pele arrepiada. Seus lábios eram macios e molhados, numa mistura doce de vinho e algo que sempre seria especialmente dela, o sabor de Bonnie Bennett. E eu senti a eletricidade percorrer todo o meu corpo, me aquecendo._

 _Por um instante, só por um instante eu havia reencontrado aquela faísca de liberdade e vida que só ela podia me dar. Eu me deixei me levar por um desejo indomável e selvagem de tê-la por completo. Eu queria o seu corpo e também seu sangue até que a realidade nua e crua voltou à tona._

 _Abruptamente Bonnie mordeu meu lábio desesperada se desvencilhando dos meus braços. Ela me olhou assustada e ofegante, com seu coração pulsando descompassado._

" _Nunca mais me toque assim. Você não tem o direito..." Sua voz vacilou nessa hora e ela me deu um olhar furioso antes de fugir de mim me deixando mais uma vez sentindo um grande vazio junto a uma ânsia voraz de sangue e morte._

Contudo, eu sabia que já havia perdido demais o controle. Já havia prometido a mim mesmo que nunca mais cometeria esse erro. Nunca mais deixaria a fúria me cegar. E acima de tudo, Bonnie sempre seria intocável pra mim.

Então, vieram outros dias e com eles uma nova tensão entre nós. Uma barreira invisível que nos afastou um pouco. E no meio disse apareceu um vislumbre de esperança sob a forma de Malachai. Bruxo do Clã Gemini que eu já achava insuportável antes de saber de seus podres.

Cada vez que ele tocava nela, ou lhe dava aqueles olhares como se quisesse devorá-la. Cada flerte silencioso entre eles, que Bonnie parecia fazer de propósito só pra me tirar a paz. Há cada momento tendo que dividir com ele fazia com que a fúria me queimasse por dentro, desejando se libertar e acabar com Kai. Embora desejasse desesperadamente sair desse inferno e ele fosse nossa porta de salvação, eu ainda não confiava nele. Porém Bonnie parecia muito mais a vontade com o garoto do que comigo o que só alimentava ainda mais minha fúria. Mesmo assim, eu fiquei por perto vigiando cada passo dele.

" _Nós podemos estar em desacordo. Mas, nunca. Nunca mais colocar as mãos sobre ela." Eu disse entre dentes logo após meu segredo sobre a mulher grávida vir à tona. Bonnie me olhou com o olhar decepcionado._

De todos os erros que eu já havia cometido e que sempre iria me arrepender foi assassinar uma mulher grávida. Eu havia matado a mulher de Zach e arruinado ainda mais minha relação com Stefan. Aliás, como eu sempre fazia.

Eu me vi temendo que Bonnie me odiasse mais ainda por isso. Que ela me visse com um monstro cruel incurável, que ela se afastasse mais de mim. Eu me senti tão indigno e envergonhado.

Essa era a historia da minha eternidade, aonde eu passo vou deixando rastros de destruição e dor.

" _Você se culpa pela morte dela, não é Damon?" Bonnie me questiona enquanto come curiosamente minhas panquecas._

" _Eu pensei que você não gostasse das panquecas." Eu falo inseguro e bebericando minha bebida sem lhe olhar nos olhos._

" _Você faz panquecas todos os dias porque era o que ela gostava." A bruxinha diz ponderada se referindo a mulher de Zach. "Todos os dias você se puni por isso. Você senti remorso, Damon. É isso que te faz diferente de Kai. Que dizer que ainda há esperança para você."_

Cada palavra que ela dizia mexia profundamente comigo, em seus olhos havia uma compreensão silenciosa.

"Porque eu tinha que ter voltado aqui sem você Bonnie. Era pra termos saindo juntos. Eu queria te odiar por ser tão estúpida. Tão maldita altruísta." Eu murmuro pra mim mesmo.

Subitamente entre os vídeos que eu ia passando enquanto recordava dela, encontrou algo que fez meu coração morto se aquecer.

" _Será que tá gravando? Eu sei que tô horrível. Não consigo comer, meu apetite foi embora e tudo o que tenho é essa câmera idiota." Ela resmunga, sua aparência me perturbou. Bonnie estava abatida. "Eu decidi tomar um pouco do seu Bourbon, acho que... você... não vai sentir falta." O vídeo para me deixando aflito até que recomeça de novo. "Já fiz as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas me sinto tão cansada." Sua voz fica trêmula. "Espero que você pelo menos esteja muito feliz com Stefan e... Elena. Eu só queria dizer que você foi o único que me fez me sentir segura e forte e..." Eu fico ansioso a espera do que ela iria dizer. "Damon, obrigado por cuidar de mim. Adeus!"_ A gravação termina.

Havia algo não apenas melancólico em suas palavras, mas também sombrio fazendo meu peito doer de medo e desespero.

Eu senti que estava perdendo a minha pequena bruxinha.

* * *

"Vamos lá Bonnie, me dê a sua mão!"

"Não. Fica longe de mim. Eu prefiro morrer a tocar em você."

"Eu voltei por você. Voltei pra te buscar porque eu me importo. Eu lhe trouxe até Miss Afagos."

"Não, você não é real. Miss Afagos está segura longe de você. Eu sei... eu a protegi. Minha magia está segura."

"Ela está aqui comigo, Bonnie. Nas minhas mãos. Mas, eu a trouxe especialmente pra você. Eu sou a sua passagem pra sua salvação. Basta que você pegue a minha mão!"

Continua...

* * *

 **Bom, o q será q está acontecendo? Próximo capítulo teremos a versão dos fatos a partir dos olhos de Bonnie, Kai e mais tensão. Bjus!**


	4. Perdida no Paraíso

_**Saindo mais um capitulo tenso e um tanto trabalhoso de escrever. Mas, enfim é um cap muito especial e q vai dar uma grande reviravolta a trama daqui pra frente.**_

* * *

 _ **Perdida no Paraíso**_

 _Estou acreditando_

 _Em algo tão distante_

 _Como se eu fosse humano_

 _E estou negando_

 _Esse sentimento de desesperança_

 _Dentro de mim, dentro de mim_

 _Todas as promessas que fiz_

 _Só para te decepcionar_

 _Você acreditou em mim, mas estou destruída_

 _Não tenho mais nada_

 _E tudo que eu sinto é este desejo cruel_

 _Pelo qual estivemos caindo esse tempo todo_

 _E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

 _Por mais que eu queira_

 _Que o passado não exista_

 _Ele ainda existe_

 _Por mais que eu queira_

 _Sentir que pertenço a esse lugar_

 _Estou tão assustada quanto você_

 _Não tenho mais nada_

 _E tudo que eu sinto é este desejo cruel_

 _Pelo qual estivemos caindo esse tempo todo_

 _E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

 _Fuja, fuja_

 _Um dia, não sentiremos mais essa dor_

 _Leve tudo embora_

 _Sombras suas_

 _Porque elas não me deixarão ir embora_

 _Até que eu não tenha mais nada_

 _E tudo que eu sinto é este desejo cruel_

 _Pelo qual estivemos caindo esse tempo todo_

 _E agora estou perdida no paraíso_

 _Sozinha e perdida no paraíso_

(Lost in Paradise - EVANESCENCE)

* * *

 **Bonnie**

 _Então, era assim que seria meu fim?_

Depois de toda a minha luta e tudo o que eu passei até chegar aqui. Depois de ter ganhado mais uma chance de viver e ter me tornado a Ancora que ligava os dois mundos sobrenaturais (entre vivos e mortos), ainda como Ancora ter que ver e sentir a cada morte que passava por mim uma dor agonizante e insuportável que me deixava mortificada, sem forças e até sem alegria. Resumindo meu destino era morrer jovem, não importa o quanto eu lutasse contra isso.

Entretanto, no meio de todo o meu tormento eu ainda tinha os meus amigos, mesmo que no fundo havia uma solidão incurável. Ainda assim eu me agarrei a essa pequena e unilateral relação. Eu estava pronta pra morrer de novo com tanto que eles estivessem seguros e felizes, pois minha insegurança, medo e dor não importavam. Como o Outro Lado estava em colapso, eu sabia que pagaria um alto preço que valeria a pena por eles estarem unidos e a salvo. Eu ainda podia ouvi-los chorando e se lamentando, eu podia ouvir os gritos ao longe de Jeremy me chamando desesperado, mas era tarde demais. Não havia mais uma chance, não havia mais volta.

O Outro Lado estava desmoronando ao meu redor e no meio de todo o pânico, caos e angústia eu o vi ali caminhando incerto e ao mesmo tempo mantendo sua postura arrogante.

 _De todas as pessoas no mundo tinha que ser logo Damon pra dividir o meu último momento vivo?!_

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu senti, no meio das minhas emoções turbulentas, certa segurança e força. Eu estava com medo do que me esperava após a queda do Outro Lado, porém o que me acalentava era saber que pelo menos não estava sozinha.

"Sei que há um milhão de pessoas com quem nós dois gostaríamos de estar, agora." Por puro impulso entrelacei minha mão ao dele enquanto nossos olhos continuaram conectados.

"Casal mil no máximo." Ele diz ponderado.

"Você acha que vai doer?"

"Eu não sei..." Foi a última coisa que me lembro antes de ser engolida por uma grande luz branca.

Quando achamos que era o nosso fim, descobrimos que era apenas o começo de tudo. Era como uma nova jornada da qual teríamos que enfrentar se quiséssemos ser livres e voltar pra casa.

Posso dizer que viver com Damon Salvatore era um grande desafio, uma missão quase impossível. Às vezes, eu me perguntava como Elena ou Stefan e qualquer outra pessoa no mundo podia conviver com alguém como Damon, o vampiro egocêntrico, sarcástico, manipulador e homicida.

 _Deus, como ele me irritava!_ Era uma batalha todo dia, eu sempre me mantendo otimista e esperançosa e ele sempre indiferente e pessimista.

"Estou preso aqui com a pessoa que eu mais odeio no mundo. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ainda tem que ser uma bruxa inútil." Ele diz com puro desdém.

"Cala boca, Damon! Eu pelo menos estou tentando nos tirar daqui. Enquanto você só sabe reclamar e reclamar ou ficar aí enchendo a cara de uísque." E lá estávamos nós dois discutindo de novo até cansar, frustrada e irada eu ia embora me trancar na casa de minha avó e passar o resto do dia sozinha na companhia de Miss Afagos e do grimório de Emily.

E assim passávamos nossos dias, entre as panquecas horríveis de Damon, as minhas palavras cruzadas, músicas dos anos 90 e entre outras atividades particulares. Mas o que era fundamental todos os dias era nossas brigas intermináveis. Ambos somos cabeças duras, orgulhosos de mais e extremamente opostos (embora isso possa parecer contraditório).

"Eu odeio suas panquecas!" Eu reclamo pela milésima vez, enjoada de suas panquecas com presas de vampiro.

"Não desconte nelas a sua fúria. Minhas panquecas não têm culpa da sua incompetência." E mais uma vez estávamos nós dois brigando como cão e gato.

"Droga! Você trapaceou."

"Bruxa, você é quem não sabe perder." Brigávamos por causa do Tetris ou do banco imobiliário, ou qualquer jogo estúpido que ele sempre ganhava roubando de mim num piscar de olhos. Damon além de sarcástico, egoísta e homicida era também um trapaceiro desgraçado.

No entanto, nossas brigas não ficavam restritas a picuinhas, elas iam mais além.

"De todas as pessoas que eu poderia esta, porque tinha que ser você. Você é tão ingrato que não enxerga que se não fosse por mim, Elena e Stefan não estariam vivos e seguros. E talvez, Damon Salvatore teria sido sugado pro nada junto com o Outro lado."

"O quê?! Agora eu tenho que lhe agradecer. Pois eu preferia o vazio a viver preso neste lugar com você." Eu já me sentia perturbada com suas palavras duras e tudo ficava pior quando ele se aproximava de mim com seu corpo grande e forte, ou com sua postura ameaçadora.

Ele era tão prepotente, tão vaidoso e, sobretudo, Damon era muito frio e cruel.

"Eu poderia lhe sugar todo o sangue das suas veias, gota por gota. E não existiria ninguém pra lhe salvar." Suas feições criaram traços diabólicos, em sua face se formou várias veias horrendas e seus belos olhos azuis tornaram-se negros impetuosos, enquanto seu corpo parecia duro e pesado como mármore. Foi inevitável não sentir medo, mesmo assim, eu não me deixaria vencer por esse medo.

"Então, faça! Tome todo o meu sangue. Seja o monstro que você sempre foi." Eu o desafiei sem hesitar. Meu coração batia frenético numa mistura de medo e ódio enquanto suas mãos frias seguravam ferozmente meus pulsos me machucando. Nossos olhares se fuzilavam entre si decididos a não se render, apesar disso por trás de toda aquela fúria eu vislumbrei algo mais em seu olhar. Algo mais do que fúria.

Damon era mais do que fúria e brutalidade, ele também era solitário e complexo. Ele também estava perdido como eu. Naquele momento eu senti uma força indecifrável me impulsionar a ele. Contudo, ele fugiu como um animal indomável, precisando de liberdade. Necessitando desesperadamente se libertar de si mesmo. Se libertar da besta predadora e demoníaca que habitava seu interior. O lado vampiro sem humanidade, mas que Damon estava até que se saindo bem em domá-lo.

* * *

Conforme o tempo foi passando nossa relação foi evoluído naturalmente e por um tempo existiu uma trégua. Ainda existiam os conflitos gritantes entre nós que por muitas vezes nos afastava. Damon sempre irradiando negatividade e fúria, sempre tentando me afastar e destruir minhas esperanças. Sempre me ferindo das piores formas.

"Você é uma vergonha para a descendência, Bennett." Damon disse num mau humor horrível descontando suas frustrações e ira em mim.

"Cala a boca! Você não tem o direito de ousar falar do meu sangue, Salvatore. Você é o monstro capaz de causar tanta dor." Eu lhe respondia com mais ira. "Minha avó está morta por causa de você, assim como minha mãe que agora é um maldito vampiro!"

"Uma mãe que te abandonou sem olhar pra trás." E ali eu desmoronei a cada palavra fria e cheia de escárnio que ouvia de seus lábios.

Ele me encurralou entre seus braços, me mantendo prisioneira da sua fúria e crueldade e seus olhos azuis eram tão gélidos. Tudo o que eu sentia era uma força sombria e angustiante irradiar dele.

"Você só é importante quando é uma bruxa podendo ser usada com uma grande arma de combate. Mas, sem isso... você é insignificante." Nada podia me ferir mais do que suas palavras tão ásperas e venenosas. "Eu ainda tenho pra quem voltar. Meu irmão, Alaric e Elena. Mas, e você? Talvez, o bebê Gilbert já tenha arranjado uma melhor substituta. E no fim, Bonnie Bennett sempre estará sozinha." Eu consegui lhe dar um tapa forte, só pra conseguir me libertar de seus braços que me sufocavam, mesmo sabendo que nada poderia feri-lo ou para-lo de me humilhar.

Damon Salvatore havia desvendado meu maior segredo. Sim, Bonnie Bennett sempre foi solitária e se apegava a qualquer relação mínima de afeto pra tentar suprir minha solidão. Eu sei que no fim de tudo eu era apenas uma arma de combate, ou o escudo protetor da gangue. Eu era apenas mais um alguém que não deixaria grandes marcas no mundo quando partisse.

"Sabe Bon Bon, eu sou assim. Quando eu amo, eu amo por inteiro e insanamente. Mas, quando eu odeio... sou destrutivo e cruel. E eu te odeio." Ninguém poderia me machucar ou me destruir assim, como Damon. Não de uma forma tão profunda.

Naquela noite eu fugi pra casa de Sheilla, me escondi no quarto e chorei em silêncio abraçada a Miss Afagos até dormir. Damon e suas palavras frias ficaram em minha mente atormentando os meus sonhos e o buraco da solidão que existia em meu peito voltou a se abrir.

Os dias passaram e eu me agarrei a um desejo desesperado de sair desse lugar e ser livre. Decidi que quando eu saísse desse mundo paralelo iria embora de Mystic Falls. Então, passava os meus dias estudando e praticando magia ou no jardim de Sheilla na companhia do meu ursinho de pelúcia e uma borboleta linda e solitária que mais tarde vim, a saber, que se chamava Cindy, a borboleta de estimação de Kai. Passar horas ali me fazia se reconectar a natureza e era exatamente disso que eu precisava pra conseguir minha magia de volta e também pra sentir um pouco de paz. Mas, quando a noite chegava trazia consigo um frio solitário capaz de gelar até minha alma.

Pensando nisso decidi me empenhar mais, sair desse inferno se tornou minha obsessão e daí passava horas e horas devorando o grimório de Emily e até esquecia-se de cuidar de mim mesma. Às vezes, comia rápido qualquer coisa e retornava a estudar até que a exaustão me dominasse e eu acabasse dormindo na sala. Meus sonhos eram sempre agitados e perturbadores, sempre me fazendo mais triste. Sonhos que também me faziam lembrar-se de casa, de Jeremy e dos outros, como também, me fazia sonhar com o vampiro prepotente. Porém, em meus sonhos Damon carregava um sorriso genuíno de alegria e seus olhos azuis eram tão cintilantes, tão cheios de vida.

Curiosamente no dia seguinte eu acordava em minha cama embrulhada nas cobertas e sentindo um cheiro forte amadeirado de sândalos e lavanda e alguma coisa a mais que eu nunca conseguiria descrever, mas que já se tornara tão familiar. Obviamente, ele invadia minha casa e me deixava suas panquecas com carinhas felizes e presas de vampiro. Eu sempre dava de ombro preferindo qualquer coisa a suas horríveis panquecas. Sei também que ele ficava a espreita me vigiando a qualquer hora do dia e isso me perturbava. Eu não sei o que ele queria, mas posso dizer que Damon Salvatore era irritantemente persistente e presunçoso, mesmo estando à distância.

"Elas não são tão ruins." No fim me rendi a suas panquecas, embora eu ainda o odiasse.

Certo dia após um sonho perturbador eu decidi que era hora de tentar me conectar com os elementos naturais. Fugi bem cedinho para a floresta dessa vez sem meu grimório e em alerta pra que não fosse seguida. Pra isso funcionar eu precisava estar sozinha e com a mente limpa e equilibrada. Contudo, acabei frustrada e exausta, como se isso não fosse suficiente acabei caindo numa espécie de poço. Naquele momento, todo o meu corpo tremia de dor e frio, eu sentia minha perna latejar a cada vez que tentasse me mexer e era uma dor tão horrível. A cada hora presa ali, mais minhas forças foram se esvaindo, ainda assim, decidi cantarolar uma canção antiga que minha avó cantava pra mim quando tinha tempestade.

O mais inusitado e surpreendente de tudo é que justamente a única pessoa que eu não queria ver antes de morrer de novo, era ELE. Parecia que o destino estava zombando de mim. Eu já temia a morte tantas vezes, já lutei contra ela pra continuar viva e no fim acabei morrendo e voltando, morrendo e ficando presa nesse inferno com ELE. Só que dessa vez, eu nunca a desejei tanto quanto naquele momento. Só pra me ver livre dele. Só pra ter, enfim, a minha paz.

"Não seja estúpida! Você tem que tomar o meu sangue pra dor parar e sua perna se regenerar." Seus olhos azuis me fitavam com uma preocupação genuína, que mexia comigo. Eu tentei lutar contra as lágrimas que se formaram em meus olhos. Não era apenas a dor física, era também a dor que habitava a minha alma. A dor que eu sentia quando se lembrava das suas palavras frias. Hesitante e quase sem força eu bebi o sangue do seu pulso, enquanto nossos olhos continuaram presos um no outro. Havia tanta intensidade, aflição e ternura em suas orbitas azuis que aqueciam meu corpo e meu interior.

Sei que enquanto estive inconsciente ele cuidou de mim. Ele me aqueceu em seus braços, ele esteve lá somente pra mim, vigiando meu sono. Como uma espécie de guardião, ou um amigo ou um... Porto seguro. E ali naquele momento eu o vi sob uma nova perspectiva.

Embora me lembre da manhã seguinte, acordar sozinha na cama, enrolada nas cobertas e vestida apenas na minha lingerie preta e ainda no quarto de Stefan ao lado do quarto do vampiro metido de olhos azuis. Foi uma mistura de confusão, raiva e vergonha que no fim acabou comigo rindo divertida enquanto tomava um banho quente e relaxante.

Naquela manhã nós tomamos café juntos num silencio confortável, ora trocando olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Não houve pedidos de desculpas, porém o que importava era que as diferenças foram realmente esquecidas e aos poucos fomos dividindo muito mais do que apenas o dia e a rotina normal daquele lugar. Nós fomos descobrindo os vícios e virtudes de cada um até incertezas e os segredos mais profundos.

Eu vi Damon por trás daquela mascara dura de arrogância, sarcasmo e fúria o qual ele há tanto tempo se escondia. Aquilo era apenas o superficial, apenas seu lado obscurecido pela mágoa e ressentimento. Mas, ele era muito mais. Damon era engraçado, um tanto presunçoso, decidido como eu, embora impulsivo demais. Ele pode ser egoísta, mas também pode ser leal e super protetor, inteligente e muito, muito apaixonante.

Eu demorei pra entender o que Elena havia visto nele, porque sempre achei que Stefan fosse uma escolha mais sadia e certa. Entretanto, no fim não importava qual Salvatore ela escolhesse acho que Elena acabaria por se perder em suas futilidades e egoísmo. Sempre escolhendo o caminho mais fácil e sempre sendo tão dependente.

Nesses quatro meses vivendo com Damon havia mexido comigo, perto dele me sentia segura e forte. Aquela solidão que habitava minha alma até era esquecido em todas as oras que passava com ele. Claro que as brigas eram fundamentais, mas não havia mais palavras duras, apenas coisas bobas e até absurdas como discutir porque eu suspirava por Patrick Swayze e ele ficava reclamando como um velho ranzinza, parecendo mais do que apenas entediado, como se tivesse com ciúme. Isso era divertido até que me vi presa em seus braços e hipnotizada por seus belos olhos.

"Você tem lindos olhos azuis. Eu acho que são os azuis mais bonitos que eu já vi." Então, houve o beijo inesperado que eu não correspondi em nenhum momento, mas que me abalou de uma forma avassaladora. Eu me senti perdida e desconcertada. Eu senti raiva, frustração, medo e outros sentimentos conflituosos lutando dentro de mim. Ele era um maldito vampiro que não tinha o direito de tocar em mim. Mas, mesmo com suas mãos gélidas, mesmo com seu corpo grande forte e frio, mesmo sendo um corpo morto há mais de 100 anos, era incrível o quanto naquele simples ato eu podia sentir o calor e eletricidade irradiar entre nós. Senti que havia vida e luz ali, mesmo que Damon fosse um ser das trevas.

Eu ainda me lembro do gosto do beijo mesmo que eu estava embriagada de vinho. Eu ainda me lembro da sensação do seu corpo colado ao meu, dos seus lábios me devorando com desejo e me levando pra outro lugar. Um lugar especial que era somente meu, onde eu reencontrava a minha paz e ao mesmo tempo me perdia nesse gostoso pecado. Ali nos seus braços eu encontrei um porto seguro que Jeremy nunca conseguiu me dar e isso me deu medo.

Aquele beijo mudou tudo, era proibido pra nós, era um pecado. Havia tantos obstáculos e um deles se chamava Elena e minha descendência. Mas, no fim aquilo era apenas um beijo pra ficar guardada na lembrança, uma bela lembrança sem culpa ou sofrimento. Então, passamos por cima disso pra nos concentrar em voltar pra casa.

Então, Kai apareceu trazendo consigo tensão e, ao mesmo tempo, esperança pra nós junto com a minha magia de volta.

"O importante é que você tem a sua magia de volta. Funcionou. Você realmente não acha que eu iria matar Damon, não é? Em que universo isso faz sentido? Quem mataria 1/3 da nossa população? Eu não sou um monstro. Eu sabia que Bonnie iria aparecer. Ela sempre volta, todas as 13 vezes. Sabia que com a motivação certa que ela seria capaz de acessar a sua magia." Kai disse com sua postura prepotente. "Bonnie, você é a chave pra nós tirar daqui."

No entanto, as coisas não saíram como planejamos e no fim... Bonnie Bennett teve que fazer mais uma escolha difícil. Teve que abrir mão mais uma vez da sua liberdade.

"Eu não posso Damon, mas você vai." Sem hesitar eu ativei o ascendente e lhe joguei em suas mãos. Eu sabia que nós dois não conseguiríamos. Eu fiz o que meu coração idiota mandou. Eu me sacrifiquei pra salvá-lo de Kai e desse inferno.

"Não!" Eu ainda pude ouvir seu grito desesperado antes do portal se abrir e lhe sugar como um borrão. Minhas lágrimas se misturaram ao meu sorriso de felicidade por ele. Por pelo menos um de nós ter conseguido.

Eu achei que agora eu poderia ter enfim a minha paz. No entanto, eu acabei sendo ingênua demais. Bonnie Bennett nasceu pra sofrer sem parar. Acho que esse era o meu carma. O problema é que estava ficando exausta disso, exausta de lutar e fazer tudo o que eu achava certo pra no fim ainda continuar em dor e solidão.

Sem Damon por perto eu tive que encontrar força pra enfrentar Kai e conseguir me manter firme. Malachai tinha uma cara de anjo e uma alma negra como o demônio. Um cara capaz de matar seus próprios irmãos sem nem sentir remorso. Ele era sádico, inteligente e muito perigoso. E essa era a parte pior, porque havia algo nele que me impulsionava pra mais perto de si. No inicio houve a atração física misturada a essa aura de poder que nós bruxos sentimos quando estamos perto de outro bruxo. Ao lado dele eu me senti indomável mais forte e ao mesmo tempo também me senti cada vez mais sendo hipnotizada por sua obscuridade. Nós lutamos até que eu fiz a maior burrada da minha vida.

Mandei meu ursinho com todo o meu poder para o futuro, onde minha magia estivesse segura, longe de Kai e acabei ficando ainda mais vulnerável.

Moral da história... Kai conseguiu fugir sem a minha magia, ele só precisava do meu sangue. Malachai conseguiu a tão sonhada liberdade. Enquanto eu permaneci aqui. Vivendo o mesmo dia. Vivendo num lugar a qual eu não pertencia.

* * *

Foram exatos oito meses presos aqui, no Inferno de Kai. Os primeiros quatro meses foram difíceis, mas por alguns momentos eu acreditei serem os melhores, mais calmos, divertidos e normais. Os momentos que eu genuinamente me sentia, depois de anos, protegida, forte e em paz. Mesmo com as brigas, mesmo com as palavras dolorosas e venenosas que se perdiam no ar.

Por um instante vivendo a cada dia com Damon e suas manias haviam me feito esquecer-se dela, mas a solidão sempre viveu em mim só havia sido camuflada por outros sentimentos que me iludiam.

"Será que tá gravando? Eu sei que tô horrível. Não consigo comer, meu apetite foi embora e tudo o que tenho é essa câmera idiota." Eu achei a câmera que Damon gravava seus vídeos diários alguns ele dividia comigo, embora Damon nunca me deixasse ver o que tanto ele escondia ali. "Eu decidi tomar um pouco do seu Bourbon, acho que... você... não vai sentir falta."

Eu acordei mais abatida e melancólica. Eu estava entorpecida, então decidi encher a cara de Bourbon pra animar mais as coisas. Num momento de nostalgia subi até o quarto de Damon e peguei uma de suas camisas xadrez que ainda possuía seu cheiro forte numa mistura de sândalos e Bourbon e o vesti por cima da minha lingerie. Não havia porque me importar se isso era patético ou ridículo. Eu só queria fingir, por um instante que, tudo estava bem. Eu curti o momento dançando na sala ao som de qualquer musica que tocava na rádio, enquanto eu continuava me embriagando de Bourbon. Quando me cansei retornei aos vídeos de Damon.

" _Este lugar é o meu inferno particular. Estou preso aqui há quase três meses. Sou um imortal de mais de 150 anos, um vampiro com muitas mortes em suas mãos, mas que não vive de arrependimentos. Tudo o que eu queria era apenas estar nos braços de minha Elena e esquecer-se do mundo. Mas, estou preso aqui, vivendo o mesmo dia, todos os dias."_

"Um brinde a sua felicidade, Damon! Aposto que você teve sua noite quente com sua garota." Eu digo meio grogue e se sentindo enjoada.

" _Temos panquecas no café, às vezes no almoço. Somente no jantar que não tem, pois ela enjoada de tanta panqueca, é quem decide cozinhar o jantar. Devo admitir que fico magoado, afinal não é qualquer panqueca. São panquecas feitas com muito carinho_."

"Você é um filho da puta de um mentiroso. Você sabe que eu odiava as suas panquecas e você fazia pra me irritar." Eu reviro meus olhos.

E ali eu fui vendo todas as suas gravações secretas. Algumas eu estava ciente e até participava ativamente e outras eu estava no escuro literalmente, sem ideia que ele estava me gravando.

" _Damon, eu gosta de panquecas com creme e chocolate."_ O desgraçado me via dormindo e ainda me gravava falando em meu sono.

Entre todos os vídeos encontrei uma gravação na qual eu estava dançando vestida no vestido rodado de cetim de Katherine e aquilo já me fez recordar intensamente o beijo. Resolvi passar para o próximo tentando esquecer a lembrança que deixava meu coração inquieto. Uma inquietude que se transformou em desespero e angustia. Logo decidi fazer meu último desabafo, pois estava na hora de acabar com o meu tormento.

"Já fiz as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas me sinto tão cansada." Minha voz estava trêmula assim como minhas mãos. "Espero que você pelo menos esteja muito feliz com Stefan e... Elena. Eu só queria dizer que você foi o único que me fez me sentir segura e forte e..." Eu respirei fundo sentindo meu peito arder e um nó se formar em minha garganta. "Damon, obrigado por cuidar de mim. Adeus!" A gravação termina comigo já em lágrimas.

A coisa mais triste disso tudo, é que só agora eu percebi o quanto eu estava presa numa eterna solidão. Eu tinha que por um fim a isso. Só depois de ser largada nesse inferno a qual eu não pertenço é que eu despertei.

Sai desenfreado no Camaro azul de Damon, só que o carro estúpido travou bem em frente a torre do relógio da igreja de Mystic Falls.

Logo uma ideia passou por minha cabeça. Eu já estava decidida e nada iria me parar. Sai do carro rumo a torre e subi até o topo. Lá em cima a adrenalina e tensão já tomava conta de mim. Eu respirava inquieta, meu coração pulsava frenético e intenso, parecia que ia explodir. Olhando lá embaixo senti vertigem o que me fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo me concentrando.

"Eu já fiz isso! Eu já tentei varias vezes. E a cada tentativa eu sangrei, chorei, sofri de agonia e me senti mais furioso." Me senti desnorteada e assustada quando ouvi a voz rouca e sombria de Kai. Minhas pernas tremeram quase se desequilibrando da beirada. "Não faça isso! Porque você não vai morrer, mas vai sofrer com a dor e sangrar até o dia se repetir e tudo voltar a seu devido lugar. Porém a sua mente já terá experimentado a dor de morrer agoniando de dor. E isso te fará louco."

Meus olhos se voltaram ao intruso que estava olhando fixamente pra mim enquanto caminhava com cautela para mais perto.

"Vamos lá Bonnie, me dê a sua mão!"

"Não. Fica longe de mim! Eu prefiro morrer a tocar em você."

"Eu voltei por você. Voltei pra te buscar porque eu me importo. Eu lhe trouxe até Miss Afagos."

"Não, você não é real. Miss Afagos está segura longe de você. Eu sei... eu a protegi. Minha magia está segura." Só podia ser minha mente pirando me fazendo ter alucinações. E tinha que ser logo com ele.

"Ela está aqui comigo, Bonnie. Em minhas mãos. Mas, eu a trouxe especialmente pra você. Eu sou a sua passagem pra sua salvação. Basta que você pegue a minha mão!" Eu comecei a rir insanamente fazendo seu belo rosto ficar carrancudo e tenso. Eu me voltei para a beira sentindo o vento soprar os meus cabelos.

 _Como eu disse nada iria me parar!_

Antes que eu pudesse me jogar para a minha salvação ou para a minha total condenação, como um borrão vi tudo passar diante dos meus olhos. Kai me puxou abruptamente pra longe do beiral com força e rispidez nos fazendo cair no chão. Eu tentei me livrar dos seus braços, me debatendo embaixo dele, porém já era uma luta perdida. Kai me manteve encurralada sob seu corpo enquanto suas mãos se enroscaram em meus pulsos. Sem saída meus olhos se fixaram aos seus, nossas respirações ofegantes se misturaram entre si.

"Para e me escuta! Eu sou real, assim como o seu urso. Sabe como ele veio parar em minhas mãos, Bon Bon?" Meu olhar se fixou em seus azuis gélidos. "Damon deu ele pra mim. Deu pra salvar a sua querida Elena. Afinal tudo é por Elena. Não importa você. Eles continuaram a sua vida. Eles se esqueceram de você."

Eu senti um vazio tão grande me invadir ao mesmo tempo em que um novo sentimento havia se enraizado dentro da minha alma. Um desejo voraz e implacável por vingança. Eu iria arrastá-los para mesmo abismo que eles haviam me deixado.

 _ **Continua...**_


	5. Ligação Perigosa

**Bonnie**

"Para e me escuta! Eu sou real, assim como o seu urso. Sabe como ele veio parar em minhas mãos, Bon Bon?" Meu olhar se fixou em seus azuis gélidos. "Damon deu ele pra mim. Deu pra salvar a sua querida Elena. Afinal tudo é por Elena. Não importa você. Eles continuaram a sua vida. Eles se esqueceram de você." Suas palavras eram tão cheias de veneno e ao mesmo tempo, eram a verdade nua e crua.

Eu sempre soube que no topo das prioridades e opções, eu era a última da lista: primeiro SEMPRE Elena depois os Salvatore, depois tínhamos Carol e, então, Jeremy e assim vai até chegar em mim. Bonnie a bruxinha lembrada sempre quando as coisas saíam do controle.

Vários flashes piscavam em minha mente me fazendo reabrir velhas feridas.

" _Se eu tiver que escolher entre a bruxa e Elena... sempre será Elena. Dane-se a bruxa!"_

" _Você tem que trazer Stefan de volta!"_

" _Você tem que salvar Tyler!"_

" _Bonnie, você tem que abrir a tumba e libertar Katherine!"_

" _Bonnie, onde está Damon? Você tem que trazê-lo de volta pra mim!" E as vozes ríspidas ecoavam em minha mente._

Era isso que eu era?! Apenas um ser que não tinha vida própria parecia um robô: - Faça isso! Faça aquilo! Bonnie vai salvar a todos porque é pra isso que ela serve. Não importa o preço que ela irá pagar.

" _Você só é importante quando é uma bruxa podendo ser usada como uma grande arma de combate. Mas, sem isso... você é insignificante."_

E as palavras de Damon voltaram pra me perturbar e me despertar pra realidade.

" _E no fim, Bonnie Bennett sempre estará sozinha."_

"Nós somos muito parecidos, Bonnie. Fomos esquecidos aqui. Tratados como inferiores. Eu sei como é a sensação de viver só em dor e solidão." Kai disse firme com sua face sombria enquanto me mantinha presa entre seu corpo e o chão frio. Suas palavras eram como punhais me rasgando por dentro, destruindo minhas esperanças, me fazendo perceber o quanto eu fugia da obscuridade que já vivia em mim.

Quanta dor uma pessoa pode experimentar e não se sentir fraco e cansado? Como uma pessoa pode sobreviver a um mundo sobrenatural, ver pessoas morrer dia após dia de formas tão cruéis ou ainda ver seus entes queridos morrer diante de si e não pirar? Como uma pessoa pode fazer tudo certo, lutar incansavelmente contra o mal e se sacrificar por àqueles que amam, sendo capaz de esquecer-se de si mesma e ainda assim receber como prêmio a morte? E quando isso tudo não é suficiente você ainda terá como companheiro a solidão.

Eu acho que sempre foi o meu destino morrer jovem, só estava adiando o inevitável. Claro, porque se quisesse viver mais eu teria que me afastar de tudo e todos que me colocavam no meio do furacão. Eu tinha que ser como Abby e fugir pra quem sabe ter uma vida de verdade, sem perigos. Podendo realizar os meus sonhos, enfim tendo uma vida normal.

Mas, não! Bonnie Bennett era orgulhosa demais, corajosa demais, leal e altruísta demais e, sobretudo, estúpida demais.

Bonnie Bennett era cega demais, desesperada por ter uma família, amigos e tudo o que ela pudesse se agarrar pra não deixar a solidão lhe invadir. Pra não encarar que ela sempre foi solitária, não importava que sua avó estivesse sempre lá, mas ela não era a sua mãe ou o seu pai. Sheilla por mais carinhosa, forte, paciente e amável que fosse nunca iria conseguir substituir o imenso vazio que existia em meu coração. O vazio que surgiu quando minha mãe Abby tinha fugido da cidade abandonando seu esposo e sua pequena filha de 5 anos, sem nem uma despedida. Sem nem olhar pra trás.

Ainda havia Wilson, meu pai ausente que a cada ano que passava foi se tornando mais ausente. Eu sei que ele me amava do jeito torto dele, mas ele me amava. Eu nunca passei necessidade, mesmo assim, o que eu mais queria eu não tinha. O meu maior desejo era ter uma família completa como os Gilbert ou os Forbes.

Ah, como eu invejava Elena por ter seus pais pra lhe mimar e um irmãozinho pra brigar, ou Carol que mesmo tendo pais divorciados ainda os tinham por perto, sempre olhando por ela, lhe cuidando.

Então, veio o sobrenatural a qual eu fui arrastada sem chance de escolher. Quer dizer, no inicio eu ainda tive escolhas, mas pelo meu altruísmo cego eu acabei por fazer as escolhas erradas. Escolhas que hoje eu me arrependo amargamente. Escolhas que agora me arrastaram para um caminho sem volta. E quando olho pra trás vejo o quanto eu perdi e eu me odeio por isso. Pois tudo o que eu vejo é que não valeu a pena. Eu perdi e fiquei jogada e esquecida na solidão.

"Damon, nunca soube valorizar você devidamente. Caramba! Você parece muito quente nessa camisa xadrez." Meus devaneios são interrompidos por Kai e seu cinismo, seus olhos pareciam agora me devorar com malícia. Eu sabia que ele estava jogando comigo me manipulando. Se eu quisesse ser livre teria que jogar o mesmo jogo.

"O que você quer de mim?" Eu disse fria sabendo que pra ser livre desse inferno teria que pagar um alto preço. Meu coração pulsava furioso.

"Uma ligação de sangue." Ele disse me livrando de seus braços e se levantando. "Vem comigo. Juntos nós seremos invencíveis!" Kai me estendeu a mão, eu não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar.

Eu desejava desesperadamente minha liberdade custe o que custasse. E naquele momento, senti um vazio tão grande me invadir ao mesmo tempo em que um novo sentimento havia se enraizado dentro da minha alma. Um desejo voraz e implacável por vingança. Eu iria arrastá-los para o mesmo abismo que eles haviam me deixado.

 **Kai Parker**

Malachai, ou simplesmente Kai, como eu gosto de ser chamado, já fora um garoto com uma imaginação fértil e com sonhos e medos iguais a outras crianças, mesmo assim, eu ainda era visto como uma aberração. O garoto que era destinado a ser o líder do Clã, mas que nunca poderia assumir a posição do pai por não ser um bruxo, por não possuir magia em sua essência.

"Você é uma aberração, Kai. Um estúpido! Uma vergonha para o Clã." Pela milésima vez meu irmão Mike me provocava. Nós discutíamos e acabamos entrando numa briga física com chutes, pontapés, murros e ofensas verbais que se misturavam as minhas lágrimas de fúria e frustração. E no meio de todo o turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim, inconscientemente eu suguei toda a magia do corpo de Mike fazendo com que sua magia fluísse intensamente para todo o meu corpo, me alimentando e fazendo-me forte e poderoso.

"Para! Ele não está respirando." Todos me olharam assustados ou com repugnância. Então, descobri aos 10 anos que embora não pudesse fazer magia eu ainda poderia sugar a magia alheia. Mas, havia um preço... apenas um toque meu e eu poderia matar outro bruxo.

Mike acabou ficando em coma por uma semana. A noticia se espalhou para todo o Clã, todos me rejeitavam ou temia estar perto de mim, minha habilidade recém descoberta havia se tornada uma maldição perante meu Clã e minha família. Meu próprio pai me rejeitava, tratava-me como lixo, apenas o Clã era mais importante que tudo. Eu fui domado pra ser o que meu Clã queria, pra servir e jogar com suas regras estúpidas. Eu nunca poderia perder o controle, eu nunca poderia ser parte ativa ali, porque eu seria uma ameaça. Eu me isolei de todos e a cada dia uma magoa, ódio e amargura se apoderaram de mim até o ponto que decidi que era hora de ser livre.

Cego por uma fúria incontrolável eu acabei por matar 4 dos dos meus pequenos irmãos, sem nem um vestígio de culpa. Sem nenhuma lágrima. Entretanto, ainda havia algo que eu almejava mais que minha vingança. Ainda faltavam dois gêmeos Olivia e Luke, aqueles que viriam a serem os líderes do Clã, o que era pra ser meu por direito. Então, Jo me traiu protegendo eles e me deixando a mercê de uma punição eterna.

Fui isolado numa prisão vivendo o mesmo dia sob um eclipse solar ao final da tarde e tento como minha única companhia a solidão. Os dias se tornaram meses, que se tornaram anos. Anos vivendo num tormento sem fim.

Os dias eram sempre os mesmos, sempre alegres demais sob o sol radiante e as noites eram frias e sombrias me fazendo sonhar com vozes agonizantes, sangue e desespero. Eu sabia que era minha mente atormentada por algo parecido com a culpa, pois cada canto daquele lugar estava marcado com a minha fúria e loucura. Cada canto daquela casa possuía o cheiro de sangue, medo e morte.

Perturbado pela solidão e ira sem fim, decidi que era hora de acabar com isso. Eu tentei me matar varias e varias vezes de tantas formas terríveis. Primeiro na banheira enquanto tomava banho eu imergi e fiquei lá deixando a água invadir meus pulmões mais e mais até que a minha respiração se esvaísse. A segunda vez eu cortei meus pulsos e fiquei sangrando até o fim das minhas forças. Na terceira vez eu me enforquei no porão de casa e, assim, eu fui tentando cada vez mais. E a cada vez experimentando uma dor diferente, uma punhalada no coração um corte profundo e uma dor agonizante até que acabei ficando enfurecido e insano.

Na minha insanidade quando estava prestes a fazer minha última tentativa peguei a caminhonete velha de Joshua e sai desgovernado até que o carro perder o controle e tudo se transformou num borrão. Quando acordei dei de cara com uma pequena borboleta solitária sobrevoando minha cabeça. Eu ri loucamente, talvez, isso fosse um sinal.

Há dez anos presos num universo onde tudo parecia o mesmo, tudo estava estagnado, se morresse aqui, eu voltaria vivo no dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido, sem nenhum arranhão. Eu Kai Parker vivia apenas na companhia da minha solidão miserável e da pequena Cindy minha borboleta de estimação que sempre passeava comigo, nós viajamos pra muitos lugares até que acabei por chegar a Virginia, numa cidade pequena chamada Mystic Falls.

O que eu não imaginava era que encontraria outra alma viva nesse lugar. A primeira vez que os vi estavam conversando ou discutindo na varando de uma casa qualquer. No começo eu fiquei apenas a espreita observando cada passo deles. Como era a sua rotina, quem eles eram e a cada vez fui descobrindo mais sobre o vampiro e a bruxa Bennett que ainda não tinha sua magia, mas praticava todo o santo dia.

Cindy quando não estava comigo estava lá no jardim da pequena garota de pele chocolate, cabelos negros acima dos ombros, corpo bem desenhando sob as roupas curtas ou justas que costumava usar e não fazia bem para a minha imaginação. Ela era diferente muito otimista, orgulhosa demais e muito corajosa, porque não é qualquer um que seria estúpido de enfrentar um vampiro furioso e ainda sair inteiro. Havia algo sobre ela que me deixava mais interessado até que eu descobri o Porquê.

Um dia quando o vampiro inquieto saiu a procura da tal bruxa eu decidi me aproveitar do momento pra invadir a casa da garota e desvendar mais sobre ela. Bonnie Bennett era a neta de Sheilla Bennett, a bruxa que criou essa prisão pra mim, que ajudou o Clã a me destruir.

 _Se uma Bennett havia me deixado preso nesse inferno... Uma Bennett iria me tirar daqui!_

Passei quatro meses apenas nas sombras, vigiando os dois. Assistindo a relação divertida e complicada entre eles. Damon o vampiro trapaceiro arrogante e incrédulo e Bonnie a bruxa "inútil" mais muito persistente e otimista. Eles brigavam a maior parte do tempo, desde coisas pequenas há coisas mais tensas. Ele gostava afastá-la com suas palavras duras. Eu vi que ela se sentia às vezes insegura, às vezes magoada e acho que por muitas vezes, ela também se sentia cansada de tudo aquilo. Eu sabia que havia muito mais que aversão ou hostilidade entre ambas às partes, principalmente, Damon. O vampiro sempre estava à espreita, sempre de olho nela.

Então, chegou a hora de sair das sombras. Primeiro passo, fazer contato indireto: as palavras cruzadas.

" _Yellow Ledbetter! É a palavra indecifrável, Damon."_

" _Meus parabéns! Você conseguiu concluir a palavra cruzada."_

" _Não, eu não. Foi você não é?"_

" _Não fui eu."_

Foi divertido vê-los confusos, sobretudo, Bonnie o que acabou por causar mais tensão entre eles.

" _Eu sei que tem mais alguém aqui Damon. Ele pode ser a chave pra nos tirar daqui. Então, me explique aquilo?"_

" _É o meu carro! O meu carro!"_ Damon parecia todo feliz ao encontrar o seu Camaro Azul estacionado propositalmente por mim na frente do mercado.

Segundo passo: jogar com suas mentes.

" _Eu sei que tem mais alguém aqui. Alguém que trouxe seu carro e que preencheu as palavras cruzadas e você também ouviu o barulho."_

" _Não há ninguém aqui, apenas é sua mente louca e desesperada pra fugir desse inferno. Estou condenado a esse lugar vivendo com a pessoa mais chata do mundo!"_ Damon disse indiferente fazendo a bruxa ficar irada.

 _"Esperança é a única coisa que me faz continuar, Damon. Então, se está de saco cheio, se não tem esperança... dê um fim a tudo. Vamos... acabe com isso, porque isso não está ajudando."_ E mais uma vez ELA foi embora.

O último passo era me apresentar. Claro que as coisas não foram simples, eu tinha que os manipular, fazê-los confiar em mim, mesmo desconfiando.

" _Fique longe dele!"_ Bonnie havia conseguido de volta seus poderes e estava muito segura de si. Ela era realmente incrível, forte, inteligente e muito leal.

 _"O importante é que você tem a sua magia de volta. Funcionou. Você realmente não acha que eu iria matar Damon, não é? Em que universo isso faz sentido? Quem mataria 1/3 da nossa população? Eu não sou um monstro. Eu sabia que Bonnie iria aparecer. Ela sempre volta, todas as 13 vezes. Sabia que com a motivação certa que ela seria capaz de acessar a sua magia, embora me fez um pouco preocupado com toda a sua insignificância que a vida de Damon não seria motivação suficiente, mas revela-se que era. Eu acho que é assim que vocês mostrar seu amor."_ Eu disse olhando intensamente para os olhos esverdeados de Bonnie, ela era linda.

Eu me divertia flertando com ela, tocando-a quando podia, sentindo o seu delicioso cheiro se misturando com sua magia fluindo por todo o seu corpo e, claro, aproveitando pra irritar Damon. Ele era tão patético com seu olhar enfurecido e selvagem. Tinha certeza que ele queria arrancar a minha cabeça a cada vez que eu a tocava, ou quando sorriamos cúmplices.

" _Nós podemos estar em desacordo. Mas, nunca. Nunca mais colocar as mãos sobre ela."_ Damon disse furioso até que eu tive que encerrar o meu jogo.

As revelações vieram à tona. Este lugar na verdade era o meu inferno particular. Um lugar criado como punição para o meu pecado. A partir daquele momento Bonnie me olhou com repugnância o que me fez lembrar de todo o meu próprio ódio por meu Clã.

Bonnie era apenas a porta para a minha liberdade, querendo ou não ela teria que me tirar dali. Nada iria me parar, nós lutamos, eu a fiz vulnerável tantas vezes, ainda assim sua coragem e lealdade permaneciam intactas. Ela era tão estúpida, ela se sacrificou pra deixar Damon ser livre.

Entretanto, eu não desisti. Ela não tinha saída, nós podíamos continuar a brincadeira de gato e rato, sempre se confrontando, sempre ferindo uma ao outro. Ela foi capaz de mandar sua própria magia pra longe de mim, achando que isso seria suficiente pra me parar. Mas no fim, eu venci.

"Foi divertido, Bonnie. Mas, eu tenho que ir. Tenho um acerto de contas com um certo Clã de bruxos. Adeus!" Eu disse após apunhala-la com a faca que possuía a magia de Jo, pois só precisava do seu sangue.

Deixei-a abandonada e ferida, sem olhar pra trás, mesmo que no fundo havia uma parte minha que queria tê-la ao meu lado. Isso não importava agora eu era livre.

Mystic Falls nos dias atuais virou de cabeça pra baixo com a minha chegada. Eu não me importava quem eu teria que ferir pra conseguir tudo o que eu mais almejava. Eu matei, eu feri, eu consegui muito mais magia. A magia dos viajantes corria em minhas veias, me aquecendo, me fazendo mais insano, de alguma forma a magia tinha vida própria eu precisava de controle sobre mim mesmo. O ritual de fusão estava prestes a acontecer, Jo não podia mais fugir.

Mas, eu ainda precisava ser imbatível. A magia iria se esgotar então necessitava de um plano B. Eu ainda possuía o ascendente de 94 que havia consertado depois que a Bennett havia quebrado. Sei que Damon havia conseguido com a Jo, o ascendente original, porém eu o queimei o que impediu qualquer chance de Bonnie ser livre.

Mas, nem tudo era o fim pra bruxa solitária. Eu já havia observado toda a rotina dos seus amigos idiotas. Eu conheci a famosa Elena que podia ser linda e tão fraca, dependente e egoísta, combinava perfeitamente com Damon. Eu me diverti a torturando e no meio de tudo eu havia formado um plano perfeito. Uma troca:

O urso com toda a magia de Bonnie por Elena viva e intacta, ou a exposição não apenas da vampira, mas de todos os vampiros pra toda a cidade. Com certeza teríamos um confronto interessante.

Damon hesitante fez a sua escolha. É obvio que ele faria tudo por sua amada. Eu vi por trás de seus olhos enfurecidos que havia a culpa, ele sabia que estava traindo a garota que havia se sacrificado por ele, que sempre esteve lá pra ele ouvindo suas reclamações ou lamentações. Estava na hora de Bonnie Bennett ser livre não apenas daquela prisão, mas também, de sua própria servidão a vampiros por quem ela tinha uma lealdade cega. Era hora de se libertar disso, ser poderosa e invencível como ela sempre foi, mas nunca percebeu.

Quando eu retornei para o mundo paralelo encontrei Bonnie num estado deplorável. Ela estava parecendo insana apenas vestida numa camisa xadrez, provavelmente de Damon. Em outro momento tudo seria divertido e excitante pra mim, mas não agora. Não com ela preste a experimentar mais uma rodada de dor e agonia. Eu sabia qual era a sensação e aquilo mexeu até as minhas entranhas.

"Eu já fiz isso. Eu já tentei varias vezes. E a cada tentativa eu sangrei, chorei, sofri de agonia e me senti mais furioso. Não faça isso! Porque você não vai morrer, mas vai sofrer com a dor e sangrar até o dia se repetir e tudo voltar a seu devido lugar. Porém a sua mente já terá experimentado a dor de morrer agoniando de dor. E isso te fará louca."

Eu tentei ganhar tempo pra conseguir chegar até ela e quando consegui a puxei bruscamente para os meus braços fazendo com que eu caísse sobre ela. Houve tensão entre nós, Bonnie continuou lutando contra mim até que suas forças se esgotaram. Nossos olhares se desafiaram.

"Para e me escuta! Eu sou real, assim como o seu urso. Sabe como ele veio parar em minhas mãos, Bon Bon?" Eu joguei o meu veneno. "Damon deu ele pra mim. Deu pra salvar a sua querida Elena. Afinal tudo é por Elena. Não importa você. Eles continuaram a sua vida. Eles se esqueceram de você." Eu me sentia vingado ao ver o olhar de magoa e decepção dela.

Olhando para ela tão vulnerável e pequena em meus braços me fazia ainda mais seguro do que eu queria.

"Nós somos muito parecidos, Bonnie. Fomos esquecidos aqui. Tratados como inferiores. Eu sei como é a sensação de viver só em dor e solidão."

Eu estava jogando com ela, ao mesmo tempo, que estava mexendo com minhas próprias feridas. Feridas que nunca iriam cicatrizar, mas isso não importavam agora.

"Damon, nunca soube valorizar você devidamente. Caramba! Você parece muito quente nessa camisa xadrez." Eu disse sarcástico aproveitando o momento ali, quebrando um pouco da tensão.

"O que você quer de mim?" Ela foi direto ao ponto. Suas lágrimas já haviam secado.

"Uma ligação de sangue." Me levantei e estendi a minha mão pra ela. "Vem comigo. Juntos nós seremos invencíveis!" Bonnie vestiu uma máscara vazia e aceitou a minha mão.

Bonnie e Kai iria se tornar um só numa ligação perigosa. Era um pacto de sangue e nada poderia nos parar. Tudo era uma questão de poder e vingança.

Contudo, o que eu não imaginava é que haveria o efeito colateral da fusão e todos os meus planos acabariam por estar vulneráveis diante de sentimentos que, até então, eu nunca havia experimentado ou há muito tempo havia esquecido.

Eu acabaria por fazer o possível e até o impossível por causa dela. Bonnie seria minha salvação ou a minha total condenação.


End file.
